Empathy
by Bluefire Eternal
Summary: Severe AU. What if Nasuada were to be chosen as Saphira's Dragon Rider instead of Eragon? What would be different? Absolutely everything. MxN and SxT?
1. First Sight

**Yes, this yet another AU, and for once is not Eragon centric or an EragonxSaphira fic! Yes, Nasuada's going to be a Dragon Rider in this story and Saphira's going to be her dragon. This is not going to be a rehash of _Eragon _with Nasuada in Eragon's place. No, it's going to have my own original plot and revelations. And dammnit this story is going to totally rock!**

**Pairings: Hm, not sure yet, I'm torn between much later MurtaghxNasuada or perhaps an EragonxNasuada pairing. And Saphira? I'm torn between SaphiraxThorn or SaphiraxGreeni or maybe even SaphiraxShruikan. Whatever works out best for this fic, I guess. There might also be a bit of BromxAngela and AryaxFaolin on the side, as well.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own _the Inheritance Cycle _or else Nasuada and baby Saphira would have gotten much more screen time. -huggles cute little baby Saphira who deserved much more attention than a couple of chapters before growing up-**

The endless tunnels buried deep within the depths of the Beor Mountains, carved out by dwarfs centuries before, trapped many unsuspecting people in its maze. Even the most skilled of dwarfs could get lost within the labyrinth, eventually succumbing to either madness or thirst. But the young woman who was currently travelling through the maze navigated the confusing warren of tunnels like an expert. She was no elder than seventeen, with dark skin and black hair. This black-haired woman was no other than Nasuada, daughter of the infamous Ajihad. Nasuada walked on, following a familiar path, exchanging nods with the guards posted at strategic intervals along the tunnel.

What was the daughter of the leader of the Varden doing wandering about long-deserted tunnels? And why were these guards stationed so far away from Tronjheim in the middle of an abandoned passageway that not even the dwarfs used anymore? Only Nasuada and a select few of the Varden, Ajihad and the Council of Elders among them, knew the answer to this question.

As she made her way down the well-worn trail, Nasuada allowed herself to reminensce on her first journey on the path.

_She had only been a young child back then, no more than five years old, but Nasuada was used to living around servants and guards. Her caretaker, Farica, had been taking her on a walk through the streets of Tronjheim when she had spotted **them **coming down the road. _

_Three silver horses gracefully trotted past her, their riders all sporting identical angular features and pointed ears. They were fairer than any person Nasuada had ever lain eyes upon, and had found herself transfixed at the sight of these strangers. Two handsome males which Nasuada assumed to be guards flanked the only female of the small group. The radiant woman had piercing emerald eyes and black hair so glossy that Nasuada played with her own locks self-consciously. A strange object, wrapped in cloth, lay perched in the pointy-eared woman's lap. She had one protective hand upon it, as if to shield the thing from harm._

_The woman, aware of the awed young girl gaping up at her, looked down into the brown eyes of little Nasuada. Her face remained emotionless, but Nasuada was positive that she had seen those brilliant green eyes sparkle warmly when they were fixed upon her._

_Nasuada had tugged on Farica's skirt, asking who these strange people were and what the woman carried with her that she watched so carefully. "They are elves," was Farica's breathless answer. She too was watching the small precession, entranced by the males' fairness. Nasuada had looked at her maid expectantly, waiting for further explanation. But Farica didn't elaborate on who the elves were, or, to the little girl's great annoyance, what the female elf had in her lap._

_Nasuada had pulled Farica down to Ajihad's office as quickly as possible, determined to discover more, especially on the identity of that mysterious object. She had arrived to find the chair which her father usually occupied empty and the office devoid of any elves or wrapped objects. The child had wondered why the room was deserted, as Ajihad always brought his visitors to this office to discuss important matters that "were not meant for little children."_

_A passing guard had explained to Nasuada and Farica that Ajihad and the elves were off handling a situation of the utmost importance in an area that was to be kept secret from all that didn't have the proper clearance, Nasuada included. But at one sight from that dismayed cute little face, the guard had caved. He gave the little girl and her nursemaid directions to where Ajihad and his visitors were at, and had quickly shooed them out of the room lest he be caught in the act of treachery._

_The helpful man's directions led to the outskirts of the dwarven city where the wide roads met with tunnels that ran all under the Beor Mountains. According to him, Ajihad and his guests lay at the end of a long and winding tunnel guarded by armed men. They were conversing in a secret room that had been carved out of the mountain for the sole purpose of confidential meetings by a dwarf King ages ago, and was now used for matters too important to speak about in Ajihad's office._

_The guards stationed in the passage were no match for Nasuada's sly charm. She had grown up along with men like these, and knew exactly what it took to get past them. A cute smile, a single tear from those big brown eyes of hers, was all it took to break the defenses of even the most battle-hardened veteran. Nasuada wheedled her way past the guards, tugging a protesting Farica by the hand, and barreled into the top secret room._

_Ajihad and the three elves were all in deep discussion when the rebel leader's feisty little daughter barged in. Everyone in the room looked up, startled. While the two male elves were downright annoyed to be interrupted by a child of all things, their female counterpart was watching in bemusement. Ajihad, momentarily stunned by his daughter's impromptu arrival, swiftly regained composure. Furious, he stormed up to Nasuada to give her the chastisement of her young life. Poor Farica, unable to stand the dark look in her leader's eyes, could only blubber as she struggled to explain their prescience. The elves just stood there, silent, watching the entire scene from their positions around a pedestal placed in the center of the room._

_Nasuada, knowing her father's rage was only temporary and her curiosity too great to stifle, had merely ignored the angry Ajihad. She had peered past him, slightly intimidated by the elves staring intently at her. But then she noticed what stood upon the pedestal they all were standing around and she lost all fear. _

_The thing was no more than a foot long, and shaped like a polished stone. Nasuada had never seen something so brilliantly blue; the color of the object strongly reminded her of the fine sapphires the dwarfs mined. The blue also reminded her of the beautiful azure color of a clear sky. The blue color also had white lines running through it, but Nasuada thought that it added to the beauty of the object rather than detracting from it. She was also absolutely positive that this was the same thing she had glimpsed upon the elf's lap._

_Did it feel as smooth as it looked? Nasuada reached out with a tiny hand, just wanting to touch it just to see how it feeled...._

_**"Don't **touch it."_

_Nasuada glanced up, surprised, one hand hovering just inches away from the object. One of the two male elves was looking at her, his green eyes harsh. The little girl jumped away from the pedestal, her hand flying to her side as if the blue object had burned it. She flinched, waiting to be scolded again, but the elf that had snapped at her had fallen quiet. Deciding it was okay to stare at this wondrous....**thing**.... from a distance, Nasuada turned to gaze at it, enthralled._

_"What is it?" she whispered._

_Everyone seemed too busy to answer her innocent question; Ajihad was now attempting to sooth the sobbing Farica and the male elves had taken it upon themselves to make sure she didn't take one step closer to the pedestal. Surprisingly, it was the elf woman that replied._

_"It is a dragon's egg," the female elf responded softly. She too was gazing tenderly at the...egg?....like a mother may look at her newborn child. "The last female dragon egg in the world."_

A smooth voice broke into Nasuada's mind, disturbing her from her memories. "Lady Nasuada, a pleasure to see you again. Looking to gaze upon the egg in pure infatuation once more?"

The young woman smirked, raising a hand in greeting to the two elves that stood before her. "Faolin. Glenwing. It is good to see the both of you again, Tronjheim does get quite boring without the occasional change of scenery and you two are quite a change from the norm around here."

Faolin and Glenwing stood guard over the egg, which was in its usual position on the pedestal in the center of the room. The egg and its three carriers had been travelling through Du Weldenvarden for the past year, journeying to all the elfin cities so that all eligible could place their hands upon the blue egg and see if they were the one worthy enough to become the Rider of the dragon inside. As the agreement between the Varden and the elves stated, the egg would now be stationed in Farthen Dur for the next year, so that all wishing could also come and be judged by the little dragon inside.

Faolin, young and cheerful compared to the silver-haired and somber Glenwing, smiled. "Of course we are a change of scenery, Lady Nasuada. We elves are the only ones in this entire city who you do not have wrapped around your finger!" He gestured down at the egg, giving her a playful look. "For five years we followed Ajihad's request and made sure you did not touch this egg. For yet another year we shall deter you in all of your futile attempts to outsmart us once again."

Nasuada frowned and shook her head. "My father is a great leader, but he is becoming oddly paranoid as of yet. Does he think the dragon inside this egg will deem me enough worty enough to become her Rider if I were to touch her? No, I am not so delusional to think I will be chosen as the last free Dragon Rider. As I said to you exactly twelve years ago, Faolin, all I desire is to touch the egg. Just to see if it feels as smooth as it appears to be."

Faolin took a step closer to Nasuada, his green eyes flashing in challenge. "And as I told you exactly twelve years ago, Lady Nasuada, you are not permitted to touch this dragon's egg. I have already told you millions of times that the egg is as smooth as it appears to be. Why can you not take my word for it and leave me and my charge be?"

The two bickered for a while, tossing a couple of fond nicknames and good-natured taunts that were for annoying the other than as an actual challenge. Glenwing stood rigid and emotionless throughout the entire "argument," acting as if Faolin and Nasuada were not there. But Nasuada knew the old elf too well than to presume he had completely tuned her out; his left eye twitched slightly as the bickering went on and on and on. After a long while, Glenwing suddenly spoke up for the first time.

"I deeply regret having to break up such a meaningful conversation," Glenwing interuppted icily, "but I must strongly suggest you leave at once, Lady Nasuada. The Twins shall be bringing this year's batch of aspiring Dragon Riders in quite soon and I would hate to add yet another distraction to upset them and throw off the dragon's judgement."

Nasuada harrumphed, but she saw the wisdom in the elf's words. Once, when she was seven, she had stayed in the room to watch the hopefuls desiring to become Dragon Riders take their turns at touching the egg to see if any of them were actually worthy enough to be chosen by such a picky little dragon. Nasuada's very prescence had upset the candidates, making them all fear they would be ridiculed by Ajihad's daughter if the she-dragon inside the egg rejected them. All of that negativity had upset the dragon, the Twins had reported to Ajihad once the event had ended. There might have been a possible Dragon Rider within the throng, but the dragon was so put-off by the unhappy emotions that she would have selected no one, regardless of whether her destined Rider were among those hopefuls or not.

"Very well, then." Nasuada walked over to Faolin until their noses were almost touching. She sniffed disdainfully, pretending to be offended. "But this is not over, Faolin. One day I shall touch that egg, whether my father wishes me to or not."

The elf chuckled. "I don't think even I will live to see that day, Lady Nasuada."

"Oh, I think you will, Faolin."

Before the elves could react, Nasuada's hand flashed out and touched the egg. Smirking at the stunned face of Faolin and the furious face of Glenwing, the young woman carressed the egg's blue surface, marveling at its smoothness. Withdrawing her hand, she glanced at her palm before showing it to the two elves. "See, the egg does not hatch, nor does the _gedwey ignasia_ mark my palm. I am not her Dragon Rider."

Faolin gaped, but he quickly regained his composure and gave her a scolding look. He opened his mouth, no doubt to tell her off, but Nasuada merely waved him silent. "You will find that once again, a stupid command of my Father's has been disobeyed, and I now know the answer to the puzzle that has been haunting me for the past twelve years. Now, if you excuse me, I do believe your aspiring Dragon Riders have arrived."

With a mocking courtesy to Faolin and Glenwing, Nasuada turned and strode out of the room. Shortly after exiting the chamber she spotted the Twins escorted this year's batch of candidates down the tunnel. Though having despised the Twins since she was seven years old, Nasuada had the sense to incline her head politely to the two magicians as she passed by. The crowd of people behind the brothers slowed as they noticed their leader's daughter. Nasuada smiled at them before walking by and out of the tunnels.

She was in an unusually happy mood that morning, both from the sweet victory she had waited twelve years for, and for the fact that she had archery lessons in only an hour.

As Lady Nasuada was enjoying practicing with her bow and arrows, Faolin was just finishing up the long and informative explanation of what would happen if the she-dragon chose one of the candidates and how the process would go. The crowd listened intently as the elf finished his lecture with words of encouragement.

"Do not despair if the egg does not hatch for you the moment you press your hand upon it. The dragon inside may spend the next week mulling over the people who have come in contact with her before making a decision. There is a fair chance that one of you may still become a Dragon Rider up to a maximum to seven days after first touching the egg. That is why there is such a long period between candidates coming in contact with the dragon and why the groups are so small. Now, you, come up here. You're going first...."

* * *

**Questions: 1. Why did Nasuada acting OOC?**

**The only Nasuada we have insight to is the one after her father's death, who was forced to grow up early and was under the pressures of having to lead the Varden. This is Nasuada when she is still allowed to be a child, but some of her characteristics are still there, like her stubbornness and slyness, for instance. Don't worry, you'll see a more canon looking Nasuada before long :).**

**2. Why didn't Ajihad allow Nasuada to touch the egg?**

**Ajihad is no fool, he knows how likely the blue Dragon Rider will die. Galbatorix was easily able to kill experienced and powerful Dragon Riders, what's stopping him from getting rid of one little she-dragon and her Rider? Ajihad doesn't want Nasuada to suffer that fate, and is doing anything within his power to keep her from touching the egg and giving her the slightest chance of winding up as the most likely doomed Dragon Rider.**

**3. Why might Saphira take a week to hatch?**

**This is just my explanation of why Saphira took so long to hatch for Eragon. My theory is that the baby dragons need time to properly judge their potential Riders, like about a week. The dragon can hatch the moment it's touched or five days later, so long as its under a week. After seven days, the dragon forgets about the person who touched it and goes dormant until it's touched again by another potential Dragon Rider.**


	2. Dominance of Fate

**Another chapter, so early? What can this possibly mean? A. I really need a life and B. I'm too lazy to get my butt back to working on _Twilight Rider _or _Inner Fire. _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _the Inheritance Cycle. _However, I own all original material, like my own plot-twists and OCs. **

It was quite late in the evening before Nasuada had gotten any time to just sit back and relax. For the part of the morning she had been travelling to the outer room of Tronjheim to the secret room where the egg was being held, then walked all the way back, then spent the remainder of the day on the sparring field where Fredric the weapons-master had put her through her paces, making Nasuada shoot at targets for hours before finally ending the lesson. Nasuada had then forcefully been tugged into the bath by an angry Farica, who had declared that no daughter of Ajihad's was going to waltz around smelling of sweat and covered in grime. One very long and painful scrub later, Nasuada was at last free to relax.

Despite the ungodly hour and her exhausting lesson, Nasuada could not fall asleep. She sat on a chair, reading by the red light of the dwarven lantern that illuminated her bedroom. The ancient and dusty tome in her lap was titled _Dominance of Fate_, its proper name in the ancient language being _Domia abr Wyrda. _The book chronicled the complete history of Alagaesia, prior to the arrival of the elves and up until several years before her birth. Galbatorix had proclaimed the book to be heresy and had ordered all copies of _Dominance of Fate_and its author, Heslant the Monk, to be burned at the stake.

Nasuada held one of the few copies left, one that had been a generous gift from King Orrin for her last birthday. She had found the book fascinating, zipping through it quite quickly. Though _Dominance of Fate _was quite thick, much thicker than even the detailed spell books down in the library, Nasuada was nearing the end. She was currently in the beginning stages of what had been later called the Dragon War, the war in which Galbatorix rebelled against the Dragon Riders and overthrew them, creating the preset day Empire. Her current chapter was titled _Raudhr Adurna. _Red Water.

Nasuada, her eyes still glued to the page, began to grasp at the space over the small table situated right next to her chair. Fingers closing on a glass of wine, she took a delicate sip, just enough for the liquid to wet her tongue. Savoring the taste of the fine drink for a minute, Nasuada set the glass down, becoming completely engrossed in the chapter.

_It was quite early in the Dragon War when Galbatorix decided he needed new recruits. At the time, only the thirteen Forsworn and a handful of rebellious humans and Urgals served him. This tiny ragtag bunch paled in comparison to the nigh invincible army of the Dragon Riders which was comprised of finely trained men, swift and merciless elves, ax-wielding dwarfs, fire-breathing dragons, and the Dragon Riders themselves. Knowing his revolt would fail if he ever faced a fraction of Vrael's forces in outright combat, Galbatorix went to gather more Dragon Riders for his cause._

_In an act of supreme cunning, Galbatorix divided his forces in two. Sending Morzan and six of his rogue Dragon Riders to attack the small villages of Carvahall and Therinsford, located near the edge of the Spine, Galbatorix and the rest of his followers waited until a large amount of the Dragon Riders had been dispatched before making their next move._

_Vrael and the other Elders were away from Doru Araeba at the time, all at the elfin capitol of Ellesmera to celebrate the Agaeti Blodhren, or Blood-oath Celebration. The majority of the city's older and experienced Dragon Riders had gone to handle the attack at Carvahall and Therinsford, leaving Doru Araeba empty of all but a few elder Dragon Riders and their many young pupils. Galbaorix and his six followers flew to the island city waving the white flag of peace, saying they'd only like to talk._

_Galbatorix had come with the intention of recruiting the young and impressionable Dragon Riders to join his cause. He figured that all the apprentice Riders were like him when he had been there age; ambitious, thirsty to prove himself, and ready to seize the chance of ultimate power the moment it was dangled in front of their face. Galbatorix promised that with their help, they would rid Alagaesia of the old and corrupted Dragon Riders and start anew. With the elder Dragon Riders shouting against it, the apprentices mustered up their courage and told Galbatorix 'no.'_

_Galbatorix snapped after that. The Mad King was perfectly calm and sane one moment and a raging monster the next. Those within his grasp either fell by his sword or by the snapping jaws of his black dragon, Shruikan. His six disciples followed suit; massacring all dragons and Riders, no matter their age, they could see. _

_The elder Dragon Riders tried to hold Galbatorix and the Forsworn off, trying to buy their younger members some time to escape. Most heeded their elders' warning and flew off on their dragons as fast as their mount's wings could carry then. Some of the bravest (or perhaps most foolish) youths stayed behind to fight with the elder Dragon Riders._

_Galbatorix quickly cut all resistance done, his sword cutting through his enemies like a knife through butter. Shruikan was like an agent of death, moving about the smaller and younger dragons and easily cracking their necks or breaking their spines with a swish of his huge tail or a snap of his bone-crushing jaws. He and his Forsworn slaughtered all those that had attempted to fight back._

_Those that had tried to flee suffered the same fate. The Forsworn's mounts were waiting for them and the young dragons and their Riders were unprepared from the sudden onslaught of flames and claws from above. Many dragons, their wings alight like fiery sails, tumbled helplessly into the sea surrounding the island of Vroengard; their burning wings flailing uselessly and their Riders screaming in terror on their backs. The Forsworn's dragons did not waste time with drawn out battles; many would simply bite down hard upon their victim, usually killing a Rider or breaking something vital._

_Meanwhile, those Dragon Riders that had been battling Morzan and his band of renegades at Therinsford and Carvahall had won, managing to beat the Forsworn back into the Spine. However, alarmed by the taunts Morzan had shouted while his dragon had made a swift retreat, raced back to Doru Araeba to assist the apprentices._

_When they arrived, the Dragon Riders looked upon a scene of horrifying carnage. Dragons, the proudest and strongest creatures in all of Alagaesia, had their bodies mutilated and scattered across the the city. Dead Riders were missing heads and arms, their lifeless faces forever frozen in looks of pure pain and terror. Survivors littered the streets, all maimed and barely concious, crying the names of their soul partners, or else begging to be put out of their misery. Most bodies were nowhere to be found, the dragons and their Riders lost in the ocean's depths forever. The sea had been stained scarlet from all the blood that had poured into it._

_The horrid massacre became known as "Raudhr Adurna" among the elves and "Red Water" among the humans. Galbatorix had finally shown what he was capable of and how low he was willing to stoop to accomplish his dark ambitions. Raudhr Adurna had forever broken Alagaesia's trust with the Dragon Riders. Aggrieved parents blamed the Riders for the deaths of their children, saying that they had been fools to leave their young charges alone and mostly unprotected when a man like Galbatorix was on the loose. Dragons, fearing that giving eggs to the Riders would be placing a death sentence upon their hatchlings' heads, did not give so many eggs. Also, many frightened parents forbid their children from even going near the dragon eggs. The number of Dragon Riders forever went down as a result, leaving Galbatorix with a very weakened and disheartened enemy that would prove easy to defeat after Raudhr Adurna._

Nasuada felt a chill go down her spine as she finished the passage. She shivered, despite the thick and comfortable robe she wore. Setting _Dominance of Fate _down onto the table, Nasuada glanced at the still-full glass of wine next to the book. She stubbornly focused on the hands folded in her lap, forcing herself not to think of how the wine reminded of her entire oceans stained red with the blood of innocents.

The sound of footsteps and voices from beyond her door caused Nasuada to look up from the intense study of her hands. Though thankful for the sorely needed distraction, she was curious for the sudden up rise of activity. It surely must be past midnight by now, far too late for all this din. Nasuada felt a pang of fear in her stomach. What if an assassin had managed to sneak in and had made an attempt on Ajihad's life? Unable to bear just sitting in her room, Nasuada opened her door and peeked out into the hall.

Servants and guards were all rushing down the corridor, making no attempt to remain quiet, whispering excitedly to each other. Nasuada noted with a sight of relief that the looks on their faces were those of excitement rather than anxiousness, and the hurry in their pace was of eagerness instead of worry.

Farica suddenly burst into her room, making Nasuada jump back in shock. The handmaiden worked furiously, pulling a cloak onto her charge and hastily pulling her hair up into a bun. Nasuada allowed Farica to work, but her brown eyes were wide in confusion.

"Farica?" she asked tentatively, slightly worried by the mad look in her handmaiden's eye. "Farica, what in the name of Gokukara is going on? Is Father all right?"

"Shush, my Lady!" Farica said firmly. She frowned at the messy bun she had created in her haste but for once did not try to redo it. Even Farica seemed in too big a rush to worry about how Nasuada appeared. Things that were normally important now seemed trivial in comparison to what was happening. "Ajihad is fine, quite ecstatic by the look of it. All of Tronjheim, even the dwarfs, have a right to be happy now."

Nasuada blinked, struggling to make sense of what Farica was saying. However, the lateness of the hour had muddled her usually sharp mind. That and she could not stop thinking of blood-stained seas or of the more disturbing passages of _Dominance of Fate. _Farica sighed impatiently, obliviously not in the mood to be dealing with this.

"It is the dragon's egg!" Farica exclaimed joyously. "The dragon egg has hatched at last and is about to choose its Rider!"

Nasuada gasped, her hands going over her mouth. _Her_ dragon egg, the one she had sworn to touch, and the one she had been trying to touch for the past twelve years before finally succeeding? It was finally _hatching!? _For a _Dragon Rider?_

"Then what are we standing around for? I must see what the dragon whose egg I've been ogling since I was nought but a young child actually looks like! And to meet her new Dragon Rider and the hope of the Varden!" Nasuada seized Farica by the hand, pulling her off down the hall. Just like another impatient race twelve years ago, Nasuada pulled her unfortunate hand maiden along on a wild dash to the secret room.

* * *

It turned out that Nasuada was not the only one who wished to lay eyes upon the baby dragon and the new Dragon Rider. All of Farthen Dur, humans and dwarfs, flooded the streets. People fell down in prayer, thanking their gods for finally blessing them with a Dragon Rider. Others, mainly old and conservative dwarfs that had no love for either dragons or their Riders grumbled about how _their_gods had let them down and had allowed the blasted egg to hatch. Nasuada and Farica weaved through the crowd, their slender forms allowing them to easily slip through people.

Nasuada walked ever faster, her once mildly intrigued stride now a manic sprint to reach the secret room. Her fast pace soon grew too much for the aging Farica, and Nasuada soon lost her in the sea of faces. The young woman didn't worry too much for the maid at the moment; Farica could take care of herself and Nasuada was bent on truly meeting the little she-dragon for the first time without a shell to separate them.

The secret tunnel and secret room were not as secret as Ajihad and the Council of Elders had originally thought; the entire city seemed to be trying to force its way down the passageway. Guards, brandishing their weapons against the wild crowd in an effort to keep them at bay. Nasuada easily weaved through people, unnoticed until she was right at the tunnel entrance. The whole of Tronjheim was screaming to be let in, only kept back by the threat of physical force. The guard supervising the turning away of people turned to her, his cold eyes giving her a critical inspection.

The guard took in her messy bun and nightclothes with a sneer. He raised his spear, holding it up to her face. He smirked mockingly. "And what business do you have here tonight_, my Lady?" _he asked sarcastically.

Nasuada raised her head, pointing her chin out in her usual defiant way that was easily recognizable even to this pompous twit. She fixed the guard with her best superior stare, brown eyes challenging. "I have come here tonight to welcome the new Dragon Rider, along with my _father."_

The guard's smug look instantly disappeared, his face going pale and his jaw dropping in shock and horror. "Lady Nasuada," he said in a strangled whisper. Realizing who he was speaking to, the humiliated man straighted, whipping his spear out of her face. "O-o-of course it's you, L-lady Nasuada." The guard leaped away from the tunnel opening, providing her with an entrance. "Y-you may go in now."

Nasuada smiled slyly. "Guard, what is your name?"

"C-cassius."

"Cassius, after this night is over I would like you to report to the kitchens. All the fine _ladies _there would appreciate a helping hand for delivering meals and what-not." The young woman smirked at the way Cassius's face turned bright red, but she didn't stay to bask in her victory. She was already breezing down the hall, not caring what her people thought of this inappropiate behavior. She had a dragon to see!

When Nasuada arrived she found Ajihad and several of the Council of Elders members watching the strange spectacle in the room from a respectful distance. Faolin and Glenwing stood in the center of the crowd of aspiring Dragon Riders, trying to retain order. There was no sign of Arya, who was probably reporting the great news to Queen Islanzadi at that very moment. Nasuada crept forward, curious as to why all the hopefuls were arguing amongst themselves and shouting at the two elves.

The pedestal was devoid of its egg. Blue shell fragments littered the floor, but that was not what drew Nasuada's attention. Faolin and Glenwing weren't trying to instruct the hopefuls, they were trying to keep them back. The two elves were standing protectively in front of a corner, their hands on their swords.

"I said to get back!" Glenwing snapped, green eyes blazing. "None of you is to touch the dragon! She must choose her Rider on her own!"

"Why can't we approach?" a young girl in the crowd shouted. Her greedy eyes were locked on something hidden behind the two elves. "Maybe if you two were to move, the dragon could see us better!"

Faolin's hand closed around his sword's hilt, threatening to pull the blade out. "The dragon has no need for sight. She can feel her destined Dragon Rider and shall approach him or her on her own free will! It _must _be her true Dragon Rider she first comes in contact with!"

At this the crowd began to stir, their eyes flashing. "You mean whoever this dragon touches instantly becomes bonded with her?" a person called out. "Then let us go up to her! Whoever touches her first becomes the Dragon Rider!"

"Fools!" Glenwing roared. He withdrew his sword, though its intimidating presence did nothing to keep the hopefuls back. "The dragon shall only bond itself to its chosen Rider! Any one else who tries to touch it before than shall be cursed and suffer the dragon's wrath!" This grim statement had to affect and the small and greedy crowd began to swarm like bees, everyone intent on getting to the she-dragon first.

Nasuada felt angry at this horrible sight. She glanced at her father and the Council members, silently begging them to do _something _to quiet the impatient group. But she knew deep in her heart that Ajihad and the others could do nothing in this matter; they were strictly banned from interfering in the dragon's selection of her Rider. Faolin and Glenwing exchanged dark glances, both thinking they'd have to resort to using magic on their own allies to subdue them.

Faolin moved forward to push an especially impatient hopeful back, and in the small space between the elf and the wall, Nasuada at last spotted the dragon.

The dragon was not the powerful and majestic creature Nasuada had imagined her to be. She was the same deep sky-blue as her egg, and no bigger than a very small house-cat. The blue dragon had white spikes running down her back, as well as claws and two horns upon her roughly triangular head of the same color. Her wings were several times larger than her body, and laid wet and useless at her sides. She bared her minuscule fangs at the crowd and a low rasping voice that could hardly be considered a growl issued from her throat. The threat held no power from such a harmless-looking creature and the crowd continued to advance upon her.

Nasuada felt her heart go out to the poor she-dragon, who was nothing more than a tiny little baby frightened and confused by all the commotion. She glared at the crowd of aspiring Dragon Riders and wondered how they could possibly continue to harass the poor newborn when she was clearly distressed.

The sapphire-colored she-dragon stopped her growling, almost as if she was aware of what Nasuada was thinking. She cocked her head and turned toward the young woman. Dark brown eyes and ice-blue eyes met for the very first time. Nasuada saw the pleading look in those brilliantly blue eyes, and unable to bear to see the poor thing suffer, leaned down and opened her arms as an offer of protection.

The dragon shot off, darting through legs and over feet in a mad dash to Nasuada's arms. She dodged hands that swooped down to snatch her up and snapped at people that came to close. At last, free of the crowd, the hatchling rocketed into the young woman's arms. Nasuada stood up, glaring coldly at the startled faces that surrounded her.

"Shame," she said. "Shame on you all for trying to force this poor dragon into a bond she obviously wants no part of. She is naught but a baby! If you had not been blinded by your desire for fame and glory as the world's last free Dragon Rider, then you should have seen how much she was suffering. None of you are worthy to be Dragon Riders!"

Nasuada turned away from her stunned audience, her eyes only for the poor little she-dragon she cradled in her arms. The hatchling looked up and cheeped, its eyes brimming wth gratitude. Trying to convey its thanks, the dragon decided to do it on the only way she knew how. She wiggled around in Nasuada's arms, extending her neck to the young woman's closest hand. The little she-dragon pressed her snout into the palm, giving Nasuada the only gift she had to give.

Nasuada jumped, feeling a strong electrical current travel from her palm and spread throughout her entire body. She swayed on her feet, beginning to feel nauseous. The hatchling in her arms, sensing she was about to faint, squealed a warning and leaped out of her embrace.

"NASUADA!" Ajihad screamed as his precious daughter suddenly collapsed onto the floor

Nasuada could faintly hear the terrified shouts of the crowd around her and could barely make out of the little dragon looking apologetically from her space on the floor, but she no longer cared about anything. The electrical shock continued to pulse through her body and the sweet nothingness of unconsciousness was her only escape from the unbearable pain.

Nasuada closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to engulf her.

**I can't say I'm too proud of the first part of the chapter, but I got what I wanted to done. _Now _we can move onto the action!**

**Questions: 1. What use was the part about _Raudhr Adurna _and that moment with Cassius? Were they just there as filler?**

**No, neither of those moments were filler. Rest assured, Cassius and _Dominance of Fate_ will have their small but important roles to play in this story.**

**2. Why did the elves warn the hopefuls not to touch Saphira?**

**Most of the hopefuls thought that the first person to touch the dragon would be bonded to her. However, a dragon hatches only for its destined Rider and shall only form a bond with its destined Rider. If any other person were to touch the dragon before the Rider could, let's just say that something really, really bad would happen.**

**3. Why didn't Nasuada immediately faint when she touched Saphira?**

**My theory is that the bond between Rider and dragon is only sealed when the dragon comes in contact with the palm of the Rider. It would be rather akward if Nasuada wound up with the _gedwey ignasia, _the symbol of her new bond and the focal point of her magic, wound up on her arm. **


	3. Dragon Rider

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except my own original material.**

Nasuada groaned, feeling quite stiff and a rather unpleasant sensation in her right hand. Slowly she became aware she was on the floor, looking up into the grim faces of Faolin and Glenwing. Opening her mouth, she began to ask them what had happened, but shut her mouth as she suddenly remembered the events that had led up to this moment. Nasuada pulled herself into a sitting position, her eyes scanning the area for the little blue she-dragon.

She found the young hatchling pressed close to her side, nuzzling her sore hand apologetically. Nasuada, looking down at the newborn, got the feeling she was quite sorry for what she had done. The young woman smiled in forgiveness, stroking the dragon's head with her other hand.

Nauada, becoming aware that she was being watched by something other than the two elves, glanced about her. The crowd of aspiring Dragon Riders and the Council of Elders were all gaping at her. Emotions ranging from awe to reverence to...fear? were clearly visible on all of their faces. Nasuada also noticed that though she had fainted, only Faolin and Glenwing had come to her aid. The others that were gawking at her now had backed up against the walls of the room, giving her a wide berth.

Nasuada frowned at their peculiar behaviour, puzzled and irritated at their continued ill treatment of the tiny dragon. She looked quizzically about her, angry as to why they were all avoiding her gaze.

"Why do you stare like that?" she asked. She glanced down at the little hatchling, seeing nothing but a cute and harmless infant. "It is only a baby dragon. Aye, they are quite rare and this particular dragon's hatching has been highly anticipated, but she is still only a newborn. Why must you act like a living and breathing goddess is in your midst?"

"Because in a way, they are in the midst of a living and breathing goddess," Faolin replied helpfully.

When Nasuada continued to look confused, Glenwing sighed. "Look down at your palm, Lady Nasuada," he said quietly.

The young woman glanced down at the palm she was stroking the dragon with, and found nothing strange. Foreboding began to rise up inside her as she raised the hand she had first touched the dragon with.

A silver mark shone brightly upon her dark hand, in the very place the hatchling had first placed her snout. Trembling, Nasuada raised her other hand and scrubbed the mark fiercely with her fingers, hoping it would come off. It wouldn't. The _gedwey ignasia, _the symbol of her bond with a dragon, was forever branded unto her palm.

Nasuada looked up at the weary crowd with new understanding, the obvious realization at last dawning. She looked down at the _gedwey ignasia _and then down to the little blue dragon that was standing at her side. She now knew what they were staring at.

They were all gazing upon the last free Dragon Rider in all of Alagaesia.

* * *

Shortly after that stunning revelation, Faolin and Glenwing quickly snapped back into action. They swore Ajihad and the Council of Elders to secrecy on the identity of the new Dragon Rider and on the series of seemingly impossible events which had taken place after Nasuada's arrival to the room. Now no one could give away that information, be it willingly or not. The two elves had taken great caution to put spells in place that would kill the person before an invading mind could gain access to those confidential memories. Those who were not deemed important enough to carry such important secrets (the hopefuls, for example) had the events stricken from their minds, as well as Nasuada's face and name.

Nasuada had then been swiftly escorted back to her bedroom, the baby dragon concealed beneath her cloak. Guards had not been posted around her private chambers, for fear of someone guessing the identity of the new Dragon Rider. Faolin and Glenwing, having dropped the young woman and her new dragon back at their room, put up a few quick wards that allowed no one untrustworthy to enter. (They would have put up more protective and efficient spells, but both elves were so occupied at the moment that this was the best they could manage.)

The new Dragon Rider successfully hidden and guarded, the elder silver-haired elf immediately shot off, apparently to help deal with implanting false memories in the minds of the hopefuls that would withstand moderate interrogation. Faolin, however, lingered near the doorway, unsure of whether to leave or not. He appeared as if he wanted to comfort Nasuada, who had been a friend since she was only five years old, but was now reluctant to approach considering the sudden change of circumstances.

Nasuada didn't even notice the awkward elf. She was staring blankly at the wall ahead, trying to process all of this impossible information. From time to time she looked down at her marked palm, almost as if to assure herself she was not dreaming. Everytime she glanced at it she saw the _gedwey ignasia _upon her hand, undeniable and unmistakable. Then Nasuada's brown gaze would travel down to the blue she-dragon, as if to check she was not some fanciful hallucination. The young woman's attention would then shift back to the wall, the cycle beginning anew.

The blue she-dragon was quite unaffected by her Rider's distress. She had long since abandoned Nasuada's side, positive that no one else was going to swoop down from above to try and snatch her, began to explore her surroundings. The hatchling squealed when she bumped into walls and obstacles and happily chewed on anything she got her tiny teeth on.

Nasuada watched the dragon's antics with something of a ghost of a smile. A part of her, when looking directly at the hatchling, could sense what the tiny thing was feeling. Nasuada could vaguely sense her dragon's curiosity as it first encountered a book, _Dominance of Fate, _for the first time and her exasperation as she continually ran into and tripped over all sorts of objects.

After investigating the small bedroom, the hatchling looked up, its bright blue eyes locking with the dark brown of her Rider's. Nasuada clenched her stomach. Though she had eaten a rich and satisfying dinner only several brief hours ago, her belly now felt uncomfortably empty. It was as if she had not eaten for a hundred years and was just discovering hunger for the first time.

Nasuada looked quizzically down at the dragon and up at Faolin, who was still watching her silently from the doorway. She thought she could detect a knowing glint in the elf's unreadable green eyes, but she couldn't be sure. She opened her mouth, began to say something, but hesitated, glancing back down at the dragon. The hatchling gave her a flat look, one that ended all reluctance to speak.

"Faolin, may you please bring my dragon some meat? Preferrably on a plate, if you may."

The elf inclined his head in agreement. "Of course, Lady Nasuada, anything for a new Rider and her dragon. But, if I may ask, how do you reckon the hatchling is hungry at all?"

Nasuada's brow furrowed in confusion, her eyes flicking from the expectant little dragon to the hand clasped over her stomach to quiet its demanding rumbles. "I am not entirely sure," she replied slowly. "It is almost as if I feel her hunger, and now she is growing quite peckish." The young woman glanced questionably up at Faolin, in a rare moment of unsureness and in need of guidance. "Faolin, do you know if it is possible for Dragon Riders to know what their dragons are feeling and thinking?"

"Honestly, Lady Nasuada, I fear I shall never know. I never had the great honor of becoming a Dragon Rider and so I have never been bonded to a dragon. But, I do know that Riders and their dragons were unnaturally close." The elf flashed her a mysterious smile. "Observers swore that the dragons and their Riders were connected almost the point of unity. Some would swear that the pair was one single consciousness separated into two bodies, but still closely linked."

Faolin left, giving Nasuada time to ponder over his confusing words. She was still wondering about it when the elf returned a short time later, carrying a plate full of raw meat in one hand and a damp rag in the other. He handed both to Nasuada, explaining she would need the rag to clean up the dragon after it had finished with its first meal. Faolin left after that, giving her no time to ask about what he meant about the closeness of her and her dragon's bond.

The dragon gave her no time to dwell on the subject. No sooner than when Nasuada had set the plate onto the floor did the hatchling attack it with such ferocity that her Rider would not have thought possible in such a young creature until that night. The dragon ripped large pieces off, swallowing it in massive gulps before moving on to the next mouthful. She finished the decent-sized meal within minutes, licking the plate of its juices after that.

Now Nasuada saw why she had needed the rag. The dragon, in all of its gleeful and voracious enthusiasm over its first ever meal, had neglected the use of proper eating. She had sloppily dug into the meat, staining her sapphire-blue scales a dirty red from the food's juices and getting remnants of it caught on her snout. The tiny she-dragon's stomach was bulging quite noticeably when it finally ceased its licking, apparently satisfied at last. Nasuada sighed, relieved; her own stomach felt quite close to bursting due to her...link with the dragon.

The dark-skinned woman bent down and gently picked up the hatchling, taking it into her lap. The hatchling squealed and struggled as Nasuada ran the damp rag over her scales, but she held the wriggling baby down until the excess meat and dried juices had been scrubbed off, leaving every inch of that brilliant scaly hide clean again. Her chore complete, Nasuada released the squirming dragon and allowed it to retreat to the other end of the room.

The hatchling scowled back at the Dragon Rider, her scaly face clearly showing the extreme outrage at the indignity of being held down and scrubbed. Nasuada chuckled, only amused at the little dragon. This only further exacerbated the dragon, causing the creature to let out the same rasping sound that was its pitiful growl.

"Hush, little hatchling," Nasuada said in a serious and threatening tone that invited no argument. "I will not have my dragon going about with red-stained scales and filth hanging from her snout. Until you learn to take care of yourself, I shall do it for you and _you_shall show me respect for it. I can easily allow you to walk around, dirty as a pig, and become the laughingstock of all of Alagaesia. Do not tempt me."

The dragon's growling abruptly ended, blue eyes wide with the surprise of being put in place. Nasuada could feel the hatchling's shock at being spoken to like that, as well as a new respect for her Dragon Rider. Clearly Nasuada's warning had been quite clear to the newborn.

The young woman grinned victoriously. The initial shock of being a Dragon Rider was now wearing off, and Nasuada began to grow more and more excited at the thousands of new opportunities and chances that were not availible to her. Certainly being a Dragon Rider would not be as bad as her father had described it to be and Nasuada was already beginning to cherish the special bond she shared with her dragon. (She really had to name the hatchling, but her mind was too occupied to come up with any decent names at the moment.)

Nasuada closed her eyes, imagining the glorious future that was most likely to befall her and her soul partner. She envisioned herself astride a fully-grown and powerful blue she-dragon, her trusted sword in hand, leading her people to victory. Her loyal army of humans, elves, and dwarfs all traveled beneath her, all gazing up adoringly at their beloved Dragon Rider. Her father, beaming proudly, led the final charge against the Empire's vastly weakened army.

Overhead she and her dragon flew, passing by the armies, on the hunt for their most powerful foe. She would find Galbatorix upon his black dragon Shruikan, ready to crush the biggest light of hope for the rebellion. In the sky, above the fighting armies, they would clash. And the victor would decide the fate of the hundred year war, either completely crushing the Empire or the Varden.

_Galbatorix quickly cut all resistance down, his sword cutting through his enemies like a knife through butter. Shruikan was like an agent of death, moving about the smaller and younger dragons and easily cracking their necks or breaking their spines with a swish of his huge tail or a snap of his bone-crushing jaws._

Nasuada frowned, confused as to why she suddenly remembered the chilling passage from _Dominance of Fate _of all things. She tried to stem off the dark thoughts, concentrating on her future fantasy.

The memories, however, persisted.

_Those that had tried to flee suffered the same fate. The Forsworn's mounts were waiting for them and the young dragons and their Riders were unprepared from the sudden onslaught of flames and claws from above. Many dragons, their wings alight like fiery sails, tumbled helplessly into the sea surrounding the island of Vroengard; their burning wings flailing uselessly and their Riders screaming in terror on their backs. The Forsworn's dragons did not waste time with drawn out battles; many would simply bite down hard upon their victim, usually killing a Rider or breaking something vital._

Nasuada shivered, and the echoing screams of terror and roars of agony came to her. The baby dragon, sensing her distress, wailed as it was bombarded by hopeless and frightening emotions.

_When they arrived, the Dragon Riders looked upon a scene of horrifying carnage. Dragons, the proudest and strongest creatures in all of Alagaesia, had their bodies mutilated and scattered across the the city. Dead Riders were missing heads and arms, their lifeless faces forever frozen in looks of pure pain and terror. Survivors littered the streets, all maimed and barely concious, crying the names of their soul partners, or else begging to be put out of their misery. Most bodies were nowhere to be found, the dragons and their Riders lost in the ocean's depths forever. The sea had been stained scarlet from all the blood that had poured into it._

What in the gods' names was she thinking? Dozens of Dragon Riders had tried to take on Galbatorix and his Forsworn at _Raudhr Adurna _and all had fallen. She was but one young and inexperienced Rider, going up against a tyrant that had decades to hone his skills. Not to mention Shruikan must be massive by now. Her dragon wouldn't stand a chance against one like Shruikan.

_The rebellion are fools to pin all their hopes and dreams on me, _she thought. _No matter how much training I receive, or much assistance I get, I am as likely to defeat the Mad King as any of these other doomed Dragon Riders!_

The hatchling wailed again, lost in the torrential out pour of negative emotions originating from her Rider. Nasuada quickly ceased the thoughts, rushing over to scoop the she-dragon up and comfort her in her embrace. The dragon immediately quieted, burrowing her head thankfully into Nasuada's arms.

For the first time Nasuada realized the futility of her situation. One single Dragon Rider was expected to topple the powerful regime that had ruled Alagaesia for decades and slay the mighty tyrant that had brought the Dragon Riders to their knees. The cause seemed impossible, she would surely be slaughtered and her dragon forced to become the mate of the mindless Shruikan.

Nasuada glanced down at her dragon, brow furrowing.

She knew she could not allow this innocent hatchling to remain in the Varden. Nasuada and her dragon would be sent to Du Weldenvarden to learn under the elves until they were deemed skilled enough to fight Galbatorix and Shruikan. The dragon would be raised like a pig for slaughter, expected to defeat Shruikan yet only ending up dead or as his unwilling mate.

Nasuada stroked the hatchling, brown eyes filled of determination.

She knew that she must do to protect both herself and her new dragon.

**And so there you have it, Nasuada finally realizes that a single Rider and their dragon is just as likely to defeat Galbatorix as some dead guys. **

**Question: Why does Nasuada remember parts of _Dominance of Fate?_**

**Answer: The little dark voice in Nasuada's head is sort of her voice of reason. All along she knew the futility of going up against an invincible ex-Rider, but decided to ignore it. Only now, after becoming the Rider expected to slay Galbatorix, does Nasuada have her revelation in the form of passages about _Raudhr Adurna. _**

**Question: Why does Nasuada reach her decision so quickly?**

**Answer: Nasuada has suddenly been bonded with a dragon, an innocent creature whose thoughts and feelings are entwined with her own. She'd rather die before allowing this new part of her soul to suffer.**


	4. Flight from Farthen Dur

**Two chapters in one day. Please take note of how lucky you readers are and how pathetic this author is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from _the Inheritance Cycle. _All original material belongs to me.**

Nasuada knew it was best for both her and the blue-scaled dragon to leave Tronjheim as soon as possible and to hide somewhere where they could not be found by anyone from the Empire, Varden, or Surda. She would sooner die before allowing her soul partner to fall into the hands of Galbatorix, as would inevitably happen if she stayed with the rebels. And once that decision had been made, Nasuada was going to stick with it 'til her dying breath.

Time was of the essence if she was to escape. The guards had allowed her some time to recover from the life changing incident, but they and the elves would soon be back to presumably escort her to the elfin capitol of Ellesmera. It was still late at night and the majority of Tronjheim would still be sleeping, or else gathered around the no longer secret room in a vain attempt to catch a glimpse of the new Dragon Rider. Escape was possible, if she was swift enough.

The young woman worked quickly, changing out of her nightgown and into a plain dress tailored specifically for travel. She grabbed a dark cloak to hide her face and keep her warm on the cold nights. Nasuada thought wistfully of her bow and arrows, securely locked up for the night in the armory, but knew it was useless to try and retrieve them now. She settled for her dagger, which she had been given to protect her from assassins.

The dragon sat on her bed and watched her Rider, intrigued, as she raced about to stuff a pack full of traveling clothes and other items such as maps and whatever else she thought was useful. The hatchling seemed aware of the impending escape, and patiently waited for Nasuada to complete her packing.

_Ccrreeaakk._

Nasuada whirled around, a hand reaching for the hilt of her dagger. The dragon hissed, baring its minuscule fangs. The creaky door to her room was being opened, no doubt by the very people who wanted to take her away to Du Weldenvarden. She tensed, preparing to fight her way out if necessary.

"Lady Nasuada!" Farica exclaimed in relief. "Thank the gods I am not too late!"

The young woman blinked in surprise, shocked to see her handmaid of all people barge in on her. Even more shockingly, Farica did not seem angry that her charge was attempting an escape. In fact, she supported it. The older woman shoved a small sack and Nasuada's bow and quiver into her hands, smiling.

"You are helping me escape?" Nasuada asked. "I thought you were deathly loyal to the Varden and to my father."

"And I love the woman whom I raised from infancy too much to allow her to walk right into her doom," Farica replied. She gestured down at the provisions she had given Nasuada and explained, "The sack is full of all the bread and dried meat I could smuggle from the kitchens. It also contains a knife, for whatever you need it for."

"My bow and arrows, how did you get them? The armory is guarded all night by a diligent man!"

"A man who also has a weakness for older women." The hand maid looked up into Nasuada's eyes, her own eyes alight with desperation and maternal affection. "I once lost my husband to the idealistic and fanciful dreams of the Varden. I cannot bear to lose another cherished one to the same cause."

Nasuada dropped her belongings and hugged Farica tightly, dark eyes brimming with tears. "Thank you," she whispered, those two words full of all the gratitude she wished to express to the caring hand maid.

The older woman pulled away, smiling. "Finish your packing, my Lady. You must leave Farthen Dur before dawn, lest the elves discover your absence and catch you. Go the stables, the path is free of watchmen at this hour. If you hurry, you shall escape without anyone noticing."

Nasuada hastened to stuff the sack of food into her pack, strapping her bow and quiver over her back. As an afterthought, she crammed _Dominance of Fate _into the bag as well, feeling its extensive history of Alagaesia and detailed maps and translations would prove useful on her journey. At last, the dragon willingly allowed herself to be placed into the bag, kept out of sight in case anyone glimpsed Nasuada.

The young woman gave Farica one last grateful nod before throwing her hood over her head. With a quick prayer to the gods, Nasuada left her room and hurried onto the stables.

* * *

The swift journey to the stables was thankfully uneventful. The inhabitants of Tronjheim were still fast asleep and those that had awakened to see the new Rider were on the opposite side of the city. Just as Farica had promised, the roads were currently free of guards.

Inside the stables came the drowsy bleating of the Feldunosts, sturdy, goat-like animals that dwarfs used to travel across the mountainous terrain. The Feldunosts, sensing the presence of their ancestral predator the dragon, began to panic in their stalls.

Inside the pack, the hatchling stirred, curious as to the strange scents outside, tried to peak out to investigate. Nasuada placed a soothing hand on the bag, sending peaceful thoughts to calm the restless dragon. Satisfied that her dragon was momentarily quieted, she proceeded further down the halls.

Past where the Feldunosts were housed was where the Varden's horses were kept. The stables had originally been intended to house creatures much smaller than horses, and it was obvious the great beasts were miserable in their too-small stalls. At Nasuada's arrival, most of the equines pricked their ears in polite interest, while those closest shied away, scenting the hidden dragon.

The majority of the horses were plain old nags that had been captured on raids, useless for anything but being modes of transporation for the soldiers. However, their were a few fine-bred horses from the legendary stables of Surda. These mounts were trained for battle and were reserved for high ranking officers.

Nasuada walked over to a stall where a roan-colored stallion was intently watching her. It was obvious from his powerful build and fine head that he was a warhorse. In fact, he had been a gift from King Orrin himself for her tenth birthday. Battle-storm nickered as he saw his owner, obviously expecting to be let out of his cramped living space for a ride. Nasuada gave the stallion an apologetic smile and continued on. Though Battle-storm was her own personal horse and would no doubt be frightened of the dragon in her bag, he was too obvious for general travel. He was a warhorse and any who saw him would become suspicious as why a poor woman would have such a valuable animal in her possession.

Nasuada eventually settled on a bay gelding as her mount. He would be as terribly suspicious as Battle-storm was, and was sure-footed and even tempered. As a bonus, he didn't panic when the baby dragon poked her head out of the pack to inspect him. Nasuada dubbed the horse mild-mannered horse Glen, after a certain calm elf she knew, and quickly went to tacking him up.

Just as soon was Glen was ready to go, everything seemed to fall apart.

A light suddenly went on behind Nasuada and she halted, knowing she had been caught. A strong and familiar voice demanded for her to turn around at once. Nasuada complied, fixing the owner of the voice with a wan smile.

"Greetings, Orik."

The dwarf swore in surprise, reeling back from the sudden appearance of Ajihad's daughter. "Lady Nasuada, is that you?" He held up his lantern, straining to see her face in the darkness. "What in the name of Helzvog are you doing up at this ungodly hour?"

Nasuada suddenly felt like breaking down into sobs in front of Orik and giving up on this senseless escape. The dragon in her pack nudged her side gently, her tiny mind giving her strength. The young woman raised her head, daring him to challenge her.

"I'm leaving Farthen Dur, Orik. And I'm not sure I'll ever be returning."

Orik's eyes widened in disbelief. "You cannot be serious!" he exclaimed. He gaped at her for a moment, before frowning and steeling himself. "Then I cannot allow you to leave. Daughter of Ajihad you may be, but not even you have the power to order me to stop you from this madness!"

Nasuada sighed. She showed her _gedwey ignasia _to him, watching as the silver mark glowed orange in the light of the lantern. The hatchling poked her head out of the pack again, fixing the dwarf with a curious stare. Nasuada felt sorry for the dwarf when he gawked at the dragon and the mark on her palm, but she did not show any sign of weakness toward him.

"It is not as Lady Nasuada that I command you to stand down, Orik, but as Rider Nasuada."

The dwarf sighed, looking away from her. He bowed in resignation, moving out of her way. "I shan't tell anyone of this moment, my Lady. As far as everyone else is concerned, this meeting never happened."

Nasuada hesitated, regarding Orik suspiciously. He respected Ajihad greatly, and seemed not the kind to keep important secrets from him. "How do I know I can trust you?" A sudden stroke of brilliance came to her and she asked, "Will you say the same promise in the Ancient Language? So I can make sure you will remain true to your word."

"Bah!" Orik exclaimed in disgust. "The silver-tongued elves and their words of magic mean nothing to me. The word of a dwarf is as solid as the mountain he lives in. Both of your secrets are safe with me, Lady Nasuada. Even without the aid of the damned Ancient Language. From me, you shall need no other guarantee."

Nasuada frowned, ready to insist on the oath anyway.

"Ouch!"

The dragon nipped her fingers, hissing disapprovingly at her. Scolding feelings suddenly entered Nasuada's mind and she realized that the little blue hatchling thought the dwarf was trustworthy and was urging her to think the same. Nasuada scowled at the dragon, forcing it back into the pack, but complied with its wishes.

She inclined her head, keeping her words civil as she addressed the dwarf. "I thank you from the bottom of my heart, Orik. What you have done today is a great favor I must repay you for, someday."

He merely sighed. "I shall hold you to it, my Lady. It has been an honor for me to assist a Dragon Rider in her daring quest and also a blessing to be one of the few to lay eyes upon a living and breathing dragon." In a quieter voice he added, "I would advise against taking the main road out of Farthern Dur. The gates there are patrolled regularly. However, there is a path to the southwest that will lead you into the mountains and eventually to the northern plains of Surda."

Nasuada dipped her head in gratitude. Silently she put her hood up again and turned away from Orik. She led Glen out of his stall, mounting him and guiding him out of the stables.

Together, she, her stallion, and the hatchling rode out of Farthern Dur and into the great and frightening unknown.

**Next chapter: Nasuada's first day as a runaway and also her first time at roughing it up in the wilderness of the Beor Mountains. Also, the semi-cute-semi-obnoxious baby dragon finally gets her name!**

**1. Why is Farica helping Nasuada escape?**

**Farica isn't as delusional as the rest of the Varden. She knows the very real danger of being in the rebellion, as she lost her husband in a skirmish sometime before the events of this story. She also doubts the abilities of the new Dragon Rider, and doesn't want the woman she raised from childhood dying in some futile effort to overthrow Galbatorix.**

**2. Orik was in the stables this late at night why, exactly?**

**Plot convenience c: Let's just say that Orik was taking care of his sick Feldunost and heard noises coming from the other part of the stable. Hence he went over to investigate and saw what he presumed to be a thief trying to steal on of the horses.**

**3. Why did Orik allow Nasuada to leave?**

**Orik isn't stupid. He knows that Nasuada now outranks him and he can do nothing to stop a Dragon Rider. The most he could do at that point was promise to keep Nasuada's secret and to point her in the direction of the safest and quickest path out of Farthern Dur.**


	5. Trouble Stirs

**Disclaimer: For the hundreth time, I do not own _the Inheritance Cycle. _However, everything you don't recognize from it belongs to me.**

Nasuada rode throughout the night, never stopping for fear of being caught by the Varden or by one of the many predators that lurked in the Beor Mountains.

The wild ride was frightening. Nasuada had to follow twisted and overgrown paths with only the pale moon to give her light, and often got loss and had to backtrack and retrace her steps back to the main road. She was plagued with the constant fear of being captured, and often glanced over her shoulder so as to make sure she wasn't being followed. The eery howling of the monstrous Shrrg echoed from the shadows, and she often glimpsed the flash of amber eyes on her ride.

Finally, dawn broke. The pitch-black and never-ending expanse of the night sky was finally broken by comforting hues of merry reds, oranges, and yellows. To everyone's relief, the fiercesome howling of the Shrrg ceased as the giant wolves prowled back to their dens until the next night. Even the towering mountains of the Beors were stripped of their ominous appearance as the sun slowly rose, bathing everything in a warm light that chased the darkness away.

Glen was bathed in a thick layer of sweat from the wild ride. He was panting heavily, and his frantic gallop had long since slowed to a painful walk. It was obvious that the bay horse was soon going to collapse of exhaustion and perhaps never get up.

Guiltily, Nasuada patted the faithful stallion's shoulder, asking for his forgivenance. Forced to stop for the day, the young woman dismounted and led Glen off the dirt path and to a place where they could hunker down 'til nightfall.

Nasuada's temporary camp was a small copse of tall pine trees that was a short way off the road. A small stream ran by the group of trees, providing water as well as shelter.

She untacked Glen, allowing him to thirstily drink from the stream and ravenously devour mouthfuls of the sweet, tender mountain grass.

Then the young woman then released her dragon from her bag. The hatchling was overjoyed at the end of its long confinement. She frolicked about like a kitten, trying in vain to flap her non-responding wings. Nasuada laughed at the happiness that emanated from the newborn, before turning to unpack her belongings.

Nasuada set up camp as best as she could. She laid her cot on a soft patch of ground, before attempting to start a fire. However, she had no idea how to build a fire, let alone light one. She turned to her dragon to ask for help, but stopped as as she realized the hatchling appeared to have trouble making smoke, let alone breathing fire. Nasuada relented, ripping the loaf of bread Farica had packed for her in half. She devoured the bread, famished from the journey.

Next, the dark-skinned woman took out some of the dried meat, and tossed it to the hatchling.

Her preparations down, Nasuada flopped onto the grass and gazed up at the sky. The sweet scents of the grass and wilderness was a welcome change from the city of Tronjheim, which wreaked of animals and all the stenches of civilization. The soft whisper of the wind through the trees comforted her, as did the merry sounds of her dragon. She sighed, allowing herself to reflect upon her impulsive actions.

Her dragon's egg had been the hope of thousands, a guiding light that encouraged many more men and women to join the Varden. Now, the egg had finally hatched to a Dragon Rider that could supposedly defeat Galbatorix and bring the Empire to its knees. However, that Rider had just ran off from the Varden, taking the dragon with her.

Was she wrong to deny her people their Rider and their dragon? The egg and the hope that it would one day hatch was the only legitimate claim to overthrowing the tyrant the rebellion had. Without it, the confidence of its members would fade. How many would desert and go crawling back to the Empire because of her choices?

Nasuada closed her eyes, guilt flooding into her mind. She had let everyone down by fleeing from her destiny. Father, Faolin, Glenwing, Arya, everyone of the Varden and of the elves, all had depended on her. And she had let them down, because she had the understandable fear of failing and killing herself and the dragon. Aye, she was nothing but a coward.

Self-doubt soon followed the guilt.

She was only a seventeen years old, barely a woman. Nasuada had been raised in the halls of Tronjheim, and knew very little how to survive on her own. Stuck in the wilderness with only a horse and a baby dragon for company and protection, what chance did she stand? Aye, she was skilled with the bow and arrow, but not with using it to hunt for her own food. She didn't know which plants were edible or not. What would happen once the food ran out? Would she and her dragon starve to death out here, or perish on a freezing night?

_"Squuawwwkk!"_

Startled from her thoughts by a sudden squawking noise, Nasuada bolted into a sitting position.

The blue-scaled dragon had somehow gotten its jaws around a sparrow. The little bird was flapping wildly, trying to escape the creature's clutches. Instinctively, the hatchling bit down, sinking her soft teeth into its flesh. The sparrow gave one last pained cry before falling limp. Task complete, Nasuada's dragon dug ravenously into her prey.

Nasuada smiled softly at this unexpected sight.

She had underestimated her dragon. The blue hatchling could already catch her own meals, and perhaps hunt enough prey to satisfy both herself and her Rider. Glen didn't need to be aided, all he had to do was bend down and there would be a tender mouthful of grass waiting for him.

"You need a name," the young woman said to the dragon. "I can't keep calling you 'Dragon' or 'Hatchling' until the end of our days."

The hatchling looked up at her Rider. Her sapphire scales were red with the sparrow's blood, but her blue eyes shone just as brilliantly as before.

This marvelous creature needed a name as magnificent as she was. First Nasuada contemplated on naming her dragon after one of the great dragons of the past. Nasuada quickly abandoned the idea; she wanted her dragon to have an original name of her own, not one that once belonged to a long-dead ancestor.

Nasuada noticed the striking similarity between the blue sky and the color of her dragon's scales. Her brown eyes lit up, but dimmed as she pondered it. "I don't suppose I can call you Sky?"

The dragon sat still for a moment, mulling it over. Enthusiastically, the hatchling shook its head in objection of the suggested name.

Nasuada sighed. Something told her that this wasn't going to be an easy task. She lied back down on the grass, rattling off a series of names as they came to her. "Let's see...I could call you Bluebell, but when you get older you'd probably eat me for that. Or I could name you Turquoise, or Blue-wing or Sky-scales. Or.."

The young woman ceased, finally noticing the flat look on her dragon's face and the exasperation she felt.

"Don't blame me for this," Nasuada said. "I was not born with the ability to make up good names. I named my charger Battle-storm and that poor horse over there after an obnoxious elf I know. It takes all I have just to think of names like Shiny-scales or Messy-eater or Sapphire-wing!" She paused, thoughtfully regarding the last name she had accidentally invented.

"Hmm, Sapphire." Nasuada glanced at her dragon, noting how remarkably similiar her scales looked to the sapphires she had seen in Farthen Dur. "It's a fair name, but not feminine enough for a female dragon. I very well can't call you Sapphirea, but there must be same way I can modify this name to fit you. I have it, hatchling, I can name you Saphira!"

She pronounced this as Sa-FEAR-a, not as Sa-FIE-ra.

Silently, the dragon considered the name. At first, Nasuada feared she would object it too, but then she smiled happily as the dragon sent back satisfied feelings to her.

"Then the matter is settled," the young woman proclaimed. "I, Lady Nasuada of the Varden, officially dub you Saphira!"

The newly-named Saphira puffed up at being addressed like a noble person. Nasuada found the sight so ridiculous, she fell back laughing. Saphira gave in an indignant squeal, pouncing on her Rider like a kitten would pounce on its mother. The two rolled around, laughing and squealing, and fooled around until they were both quite tired.

And so, their first day as fugitives to both the Varden ended.

* * *

Cassius was neither loyal to the Empire nor to the Varden. He was an opportunist, and his allegiance belonged only to himself.

Cassius had been born into one of the lesser noble families of the Empire. His ancestors had been ruthless, swiftly ascending the political ladder into the elite circle of King Galbatorix's favorites. They had annihilated those who had supported the Riders' rule, and had helped driven out many of the surviving Dragon Riders who had gone into hiding. His family had been a privileged family, one who had the honor of living in the heart of the capitol city with the rest of the King's favorite nobles.

Cassius could recall the grandness of Galbatorix's court and of the scrumptious feasts and fabulous balls that had occurred in the castle's halls. He and his family had been invited to every one of them. Even now, he could still remember the ostentatious and ridiculous clothes the other nobles had worn, and the stoic face of Galbatorix as he watched all the celebrations with an expressionless face, never pleased nor displeased.

Cassius also remembered the way he had been treated back then. Ordinary children and _adults _had respected him for his position as the heir to his esteemed father's lordship. No, they had not just respected him, they had _feared _him! Back then, he and the regular children that had eyed him with such fear were two different species. He had been the superior, and they had been the inferiors.

Everything had gone wrong because of his uncle. His stupid, weak, pathetic uncle.

His uncle had snapped one day. Publicly, he had denounced the King for 'the heartless massacre of the Dragon Riders and the wild dragons' and his 'cruel treatment of his subjects.' He had expressed his desire for the destruction of the Empire and his hopes that the Varden would succeed in their cause.

Swiftly, Galbatorix declared his insane uncle guilty of high treason and had sentenced him to death by the stake.

His surviving family, which included his elder brother and his nieces and nephew, had been condemned to a far worse fate. Galbatorix had stripped Cassius and the rest of his family of their high status and exiled them from Urubaen forever. "Even the relatives of rebels can not be trusted," had been his justification for doing so.

Banished to the isolated city of Kuasta, his disgraced family had quickly suffered more misfortune. His father, who had taken to alcohol and gambling after his brother's death, had squandered the remaining fortune on expensive drinks and massive debts.

Now in the throes of poverty as well as disgrace, Cassius blamed his predicament on his damned uncle and his damned father. Both had been weak, his uncle in denouncing Galbatorix like that, and his father for simply giving up and for not trying to win the King's favor back.

Had he been born an ordinary man, Cassius might have simply abandoned his family and hop onto a ship, sailing away to seek his fortune elsewhere. He might have been content with a life on the high seas, or the simple life of a farmer.

But Cassius had been born as a noble, a child who was seemingly destined to become a lord. Though many years had passed since the grandeur of his youth, he could still vividly recall the wondrous halls of Galbatorix's castle and the sprawling mansion that had been his childhood home. He was desperate to be respected again, to be _feared _by the common man, that he could never be content to live a poor man's life.

So Cassius had abandoned his mother and his sisters. His pathetic father might have passed away years ago, but the remainder of his family reminded him only of their fall from grace and their current shame. He had stolen their final horse and had ridden off to join the Varden.

While the Empire viewed his uncle as a madman who had only brought shame to his family, and thought so correctly, the Varden believed his uncle to be a martyr, one who had braved Galbatorix and proclaimed his beliefs loudly for all to hear. As the nephew of the man they revered as a hero, Cassius had quickly risen through the ranks, becoming guard of the blue dragon's egg only after a year of having joined the rebellion.

Naturally, Cassius didn't agree with the Varden's cause. He viewed his joining the resistance only as an opportunity to reclaim his family's privileged lifestyle.

As a guardian of the egg, Cassius would be one of the first to know of the identity of the new Dragon Rider. He planned to reveal this Rider's identity to Galbatorix, as well as all he knew about the person. If all went right, Galbatorix would restore his power and make him a lord in his deceased father's place.

No, Cassius would never be satisfied to remain a simple lord. With all the Empire and the Varden had done for him, he deserved far more.

When his lordship was restored and his family's honored position regained, then he could bide his time until the time was ripe to put his next phase of his plan into action.

Galbatorix could not live forever, regardless of whether he was bound to a dragon or not. Eventually, Cassius would enact a rebellion of his own, and topple the Black King by himself. He would claim Galbatorix's throne, and take his rightful place as King of the Empire.

Now, it was the morning after the hatching of the dragon's egg, and Cassius felt as if he was as lucky as someone blessed by the gods.

The new Dragon Rider's identity had not been revealed. However, it was widely known that the elves and some of the guards that had formerly guarded the egg had left Tronjheim. Allegedly, they were escorting the new Dragon Rider and his or her new dragon to Du Weldenvarden to begin their training.

However, Cassius was not one to simply lap up whatever news was given to him.

No, he had not been of the few selected to 'escort the Dragon Rider,' but he was probably the only one to notice a few small but rather signifigant changes in Farthen Dur since the night of the hatching.

Ajihad and the Council of Elders now seemed strangely tense and barely spoke a word to anybody. Their was a worried look in their eyes as if they were missing something important. The three elves and the chosen guards had left awfully fast, and no new Dragon Rider or dragon had been spotted with them.

A victorious smile ghosted Cassius's features as he remembered the final and most important fact:

Nasuada was nowhere to be seen.

**Next chapter: Nasuada sucks it up and learns how to survive in the wilderness. Meanwhile, our three favorite elves (Arya, Faolin, and Glenwing) are in hot pursuit of our missing Rider and dragon.**

**Questions: 1. Why don't the elves simply scry Nasuada to find out her location?**

**I forgot to mention in the last chapter that Nasuada has an anti-scrying charm like the one Eragon has. Afterall, it's not like Ajihad would just allow _anyone _with magic (Galbatorix included) to spy on his daughter like that XD.**

**2. When will Murtagh and/or Thorn enter the picture?**

**Sooner than the sequel yet not before Saphira's her usual grownup smart-ass self. Not telling if it's only going to be Murtagh or not c:**

**3. Why is there a whole section to Cassius? Is this just useless filler?**

**Like I stated earlier, Cassius will have a _somewhat large _roll to play in the trilogy. It's best to have some background for him so he doesn't look a flat and totally useless waste of plot like a _certain somebody _from _Brisingr_. coughcoughVaraughcoughcough**


	6. Red Twilight

**Note: I'm officially using three types of print. Here's a notice so you know which is which.**

Nasuada- regular description

"Nasuada"- regular speech

_Nasuada- _mental speech/thought

**_Nasuada- _**a person's memories being relayed via a mental link

**Disclaimer: I do not own _the Inheritance Cycle. _However, I do own all original material, including the cliche-yet-lovable OC antagonist Cassius!**

Arya, closely flanked by Faolin and Glenwing, ran with the speed of the swiftest horses. The rugged and mountainous terrain proved easy for them, as the nimbly leaped over every obstacle that got in their way. Had they had their way, they could have easily caught up with the rebellious Lady Nasuada and apprehended her before sundown.

Unfortunately, the three elves were hindered by the guards that Ajihad had insisted they take with them. The men were too big to ride in the Feldunost, the surefooted mountain goats the dwarfs used to travel across the Beors. Instead, they had to ride on horses, who struggled to keep up with the slowest of trots on the uneven ground. The elves were forced to slow down so the humans could keep up with them. They could have gone on ahead, but then they would have defied Ajihad's orders and cause strain between human and elf relationships.

The terriain itself was working against Arya and the two male elfs. Rocky and with little soil, it was virtually impossible for hoofprints to be left on the ground. They might not even be going in the right direction! Too bad the proud elfs weren't about to tell their human 'companions' that.

"Are you sure we can not just go on ahead?" Faolin asked for what must have been the thousandth time. "Ajihad would not mind if we abandoned these ambling guards. He would us to do whatever possible in order to retrieve his daughter and the dragon!"

"Use your head, Faolin!" Glenwing said reproachfully. "Ajihad may not mind, but the Council of Elders would certainly dislike it if we disobeyed their leader's orders. You know they are always looking for a reason to complain to Queen Islanzadi."

"Will you two cease your pointless arguing?" Arya interrupted testily. The female elf had stopped yet again to wait for the guards, and her two companions halted as well. She pursed her lips, thoughtfully gazing at the long road ahead of them. "Do any of you have the slightest idea if Lady Nasuada has even taken this path?"

Glenwing shrugged. "I am as clueless as you are, my Lady. Our missing Dragon Rider could have galloped at full speed through the night, or have taken shelter in a hidden cave after only an hour of riding. She could simply be around the corner, or dozens of miles away. Or she might have taken another entrance out of Farthen Dur and had gone off in the opposite direction."

Faolin sighed. "Pity that Lady Nasuada wears an anti-scrying charm and knows how to shield her presence from magicians," he said. "It would have been so much easier to find her if she did not have both of those things." His green eyes suddenly lit up with a new idea. "Can we scry the hatchling? All have us have certainly seen her before, and she is not protected by any charms or spells."

His silver-haired companion shook his head. "I strongly doubt it. Lady Nasuada's charm also protects those she is in the close vicinity of, or those minds who are closely connected with her own. This unfortunately applies to our dragon. And since none of us have never seen the horse Nasuada rides, we can not scry it either."

Arya closed her eyes sadly. "I was afraid something like this might happen." She remained silent for a long time, thinking. At last, she opened her eyes again, her mind seemingly made up. "It is settled," she said decisively. "We shall turn back and return to the Varden."

"WHAT?" the two other elves shouted in unison.

"My Lady, you can not be serious!" Glenwing protested. "Nasuada and her dragon are our only hope of ever overthrowing Galbatorix! We can not simply allow one of the world's last Dragon Riders to traipse about Alagaesia like some homeless runaway!"

"Chances are we'll never find Nasuada in these accursed mountains," Arya replied smoothly. "It is no use wasting precious time looking for a woman who obvious does not want to be found. And for once, we actually have a true advantage over Galbatorix. He has no idea of this new Rider's identity, or that there even is a new Dragon Rider. Imagine what should happen if he should discover that three elves are pursuing someone of obviously great value to them? It is better to cut our losses now, rather than to risk attracting attention to ourselves."

Faolin nodded, grudgingly agreeing with the female elf's decision. "I understand. Besides, Lady Nasuada will most likely seek shelter with King Orrin or one of the other Surdan nobles. We should advise Ajihad to send out warnings to all those Nasuada might consider her allies, so they can be ready to apprehend her if she should attempt to hide with them."

Glenwing sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Fine. But if our new Dragon Rider is devoured by a pack of Shrrg or gored to death by some giant Nagra because of our carelessness, just know it was your fault."

* * *

It was twilight, making it almost a day since Nasuada's escape from Farthen Dur. The young woman had just awakened from a long day of sleeping, Glen was quietly grazing and Saphira was still curled up, fast asleep. Nasuada had discovered a small herd of deer drinking from the stream that ran by the copse where she had slept.

Inspired by Saphira's completely unexpected catch from earlier, Nasuada was eager to try hunting herself.

She moved quietly, slowly grabbing the bow and arrows that lay by her cot. Knocking an arrow, Nasuada rose into a crouch and approached the deer as silently as she could.

Indeed, Nasuada was skilled archery; she could a small stationary target from a distance most men could never manage. Unfortunately, she had no training in how to hit a _moving _target, and she had little knowledge on how to actually hunt.

The dark-skinned woman tried to remain downwind, a trick one of the soldiers had told her on an earlier excursion through the Beor Mountains. Confident the deer were unaware of her presence, Nasuada crept ever closer, wanting to get a best a shot as possible.

Too concentrated on trying to successfully shoot something, Nasuada neglected her stealth. A careless foot was all it took to disturb a few pebbles and send them rolling down the gentle slope where the stream was. The deer, finally sensing danger, turned tail and began to bound off in the opposite direction.

Cursing at her mistake, the woman released her arrow after the fleeing deer, hoping to strike one.

However, her frustration only resulted in a too-far-to-left shot. The arrow missed the herd of deer by a mile, disappearing into the tall grass that bordered the stream.

Swearing under her breath and now in a very foul temper, Nasuada stumbled about in the growing darkness, looking for her missing arrow. She only had brought twelve along with her, and wasn't so keen to lose one so early in her journey. As the woman groped about for the arrow, she allowed her thoughts to wander.

So far, her only objective was to leave the Beor Mountains. True, the towering mountains did hide her well and offered shelter from the Empire, but they were just too dangerous. It was only a matter of time before she and Saphira (and Glen) were devoured by some giant wolf or gored through by the tusks of a Nagra, a monstrous-sized boar.

Nasuada first thought of seeking asylum in Surda. It was no secret that King Orrin was fond of her, and would have given her all of his wealth and wordly possessions to her if she had just said the word. Battle-storm, the purebred and nearly priceless charger, had been a birthday gift from him. However, Orrin was an even bigger advocate of liberating Alagaesia from Galbatorix. He gladly would have turned over a dragon and Rider over to the Varden, even if the Rider had been his precious Nasuada.

Then Nasuada considered hiding amongst the nomadic tribesmen that had been her mother's people. With her dark skin and family resemblance to some of the tribe members, she would have no trouble blending in. Fadawar, the chief of her mother's people, was even her first cousin. But Fadawar was an ambitious man, always searching for ways of expanding his power. He would have betrayed his own flesh and blood if there had been the slightest possibility it might improve his position in the Varden.

Surda was out, the nomadic tribes were out. Where else was there to hide? In the Empire, in the very lands of her greatest of enemies? No, she would stick out like a sore thumb amongst the light-skinned and fair-haired northerners.

_Perhaps I can wander about the eastern plains of Surda and the Empire, _Nasuada thought to herself. _There is nothing out there except a few isolated villages to small to even be mentioned on the main maps! Neither Galbatorix or Arya or Father would ever think of looking for me there!_

Nasuada then thought of Saphira. The sapphire-scaled dragon would not remain the size of a little cat forever. One day, whether it was weeks or years from now, the tiny hatchling would grow to be even larger than the gigantic bears of the Beor Mountains. One day, Saphira would be big enough to ride on.

_With a dragon there is no place I cannot reach! I can fly away and visit strange and distant lands no one has ever seen before! Perhaps I might even journey to the elves' magical homeland of Alalea, if I wished to._

True, Nasuada could not ride Saphira bareback. She had witnessed first-hand what would happen if you rubbed your hand down a dragon's scales the wrong way. She could make a saddle big enough for Saphira, perhaps out of animal hides or something.

Smiling in triumph when she finally located her missing arrow, she bent down to retrieve it. Idly, Nasuada reached out with her mind. She had no idea how she was doing it, but if she concentrated on Saphira she could somehow open up a mental link between the two of them. The young woman reached for her dragon's consciousness tentatively, careful so as not to accidentally disturb the hatchling from her sleep if she was still slumbering.

Saphira answered back with a sharp jolt to her Rider. Her emotions were a raging storm, the most prominent among them being fear.

Nasuada recoiled, momentarily startled by her dragon's strong feelings. Alarmed now, she quickly contacted Saphira again, sending her feelings of confusion and curiosity.

Saphira responded not in vague feelings or a blurry picture, but with one of her own memories.

**_While her Mother-Rider had trouble seeing in the darkness, she had no problem. Even the blurry haze of twilight was no problem for her, as her keen eyesight and sensative hearing portrayed a sharp and crisp image of her surroundings. _**

**_She had been sleeping peacefully when a strange and unfamiliar scent reached it. To her, it stank of raw meat and soiled earth. _**

**_Her eyes opened and she raised her head off of her paws, curious as to this new scent. She looked about, sensing something had changed._**

**_Glen-horse was also aware of the new creature too. His eyes were rolling and he was snorting, looking an awful lot like a panicking-prey-deer that she instinctively knew about. Frightened-Glen-horse was tugging against the thing that bound him to the pine-needle-tree. Clearly, he was uncomfortable around this mysterious-new-creature._**

**_She turned inquisitively toward the tall grass, hearing the heavy breathing and stinky-meat-odor that betrayed the presence of her mystery-creature. She let a cautious squeak, wanting to see if this thing was harmful or benign._**

**_Something large and ominous emerged from the grass. It was so huge it blotted out the last of the dying sunlight and she had to crane her neck upward to gave at the big-meat-creature's face._**

**_All she saw was a dark and shaggy form, sharp-bone-crushing fangs glinting the hazy light, and two beady little eyes. Those cold eyes saw Glen-horse first and were obviously starving. Large-carnivore-beast started toward the frightened-Glen-horse, then saw something else:_**

**_Her._**

**_Instantly, the dark-thing's eyes lost its hunger and gained a savage gleam. Though she knew this beast had never seen a member of her kind, it somehow remembered her from some sort of ancestral memory. Somehow, she knew that this creature saw her as a threat. A predator that would devour it and its offspring-cubs, when she got big enough. She was to be eliminated before she could grow into a threat._**

**_She felt a shudder of realization deep in her heart of hearts as she gazed into the cold eyes of the angry-meat-stink-beast. Instinctively, she knew this animal to be a giant-mountain-bear, one of the only creatures of killing a mighty-adult-dragon._**

**_She knew she was defenseless. Her inner-hot-fire had not yet ignited, nor were her flying-wings matured enough for her to simply fly away. All she had in the way of weaponry were her nonlethal-baby-teeth and her butter-soft-talons._**

**_She did the only thing she could do. _**

**_She called her Mother-Rider, desperately asking to be rescued from the giant-dark-bear._**

Nasuada shuddered at the brief but intense memory. She was shocked at the intensity of the scene, and was momentarily stunned.

Now, however, she finally became aware of the terrified whinnies of her horse and the angry bellows of a Urzhad, or giant bear. Above the din of the mere animals, Nasuada heard the heart-wrenching squeals of the hatchling. The dragon didn't sound hurt, but it was obvious the Urzhad was pursuing her, desperate to end her young life with a single snap of its powerful jaws...

Nasuada gave a feral snarl, baring her flat teeth at the thought of any creature harming _her _Saphira.

Impulsively, she strung an arrow and darted over the stream and the tall grass on a wild dash back to the campsite. Nasuada ran as fast as she could, praying she wasn't too late to save Saphira.

The small area within the copse of trees was in utter chaos. Glen struggled wildly against his halter, whinnying loudly as he attempted to gallop away from the danger. Saphira had obviously managed to dart between the Urzhad and had scrambled to the top of the closest tree. The demonic bear was below her, throwing his hole weight against her perch, determined to knock it over. Squealing, Saphira struggled to cling to the branch, even as the tree teetered ominously against her hunter's weight. Any moment now the pine tree threatened to buckle, sending its little climber falling into the mouth of the Urzhad below.

"Hey!" Nasuada shouted. "Over here, you damned beast!"

The Urzhad paused, swinging its head back to locate the source of that irritating noise. Settling its gaze on Nasuada, its cold black eyes narrowed. Bellowing, the bear moved away from the tree and dropped to all fours, preparing to charge at this bothersome little human.

_Please Gokukara, let this arrow fly true._

Screaming in rage, Nasuada released her arrow. Perhaps the praying mantis goddess Gokukara had been listening after all, or else she had been extremely fortunate. Either way, the arrow's course was true.

The tip of the point made direct contact with the middle of the Urzhad's eye. Stumbling, the bear collapsed after only getting a few yards into its charge. On the ground, it kicked for a few moments before falling limp all together. Blood gushed from its wound, black in the failing light, and began to stain the ground. The sickening stench of blood and death followed soon after.

Nasuada stood rigid, panting heavily. Sweat caked her skin and plastered her hair to her body, but she was not aware of it. Her dark eyes gazed silently at the lifeless corpse, and the blood that gushed from it.

She stood there for a long time, until the sun had long since set and the moon had risen. It seemed like she was unable to stop staring at the destruction she had wrought, the death she had caused.

Part of her knew that this Urzhad had desired only to kill Saphira and knew this 'murder' was only in self-defense of herself and her innocent dragon. But another part of her whispered the bear had merely been following its instinct, that she had slaughtered a dumb and ignorant animal who did not know any better.

Saphira quietly descended from the tree after a while. She sniffed the Urzhad, assuring herself that it was dead, before turning to Nasuada. Cautiously she approached her Rider, her naive mind inquiring on the young human's silence.

Nasuada remained still as Saphira slowly padded closer. When the dragon nibbled on the hem of the traveling-trousers she wore, the young woman quietly picked her up.

Tears pouring from their eyes, dragon and Rider embraced each other, find solace in the other's grip and in the comforting link between their two completely different yet completely alike minds. They stood there for what seemed like an eternity, oblivious to their surroundings.

At last, Nasuada gently set Saphira down. Quietly she moved about, gathering her belongings and packing them away. Once so determined to preserve all twelve of her arrows, Nasuada gave the body of the bear with the arrow still embedded in its socket with a wide berth. She calmed the panicked Glen, patting him soothingly as she slung his saddle over his back and put the bridle over his head.

Done, Nasuada mounted Glen. Saphira perched on her shoulder, like a falcon would do, no longer having to remain hidden inside the pack.

Silently, the unlikely trio rode out of the copse and continued their journey down the winding dirt road.

None spared a final glance back at the copse, or at the dead Urzhad with the arrow in its socket that lay abandoned in it.

**I for one am pretty pleased with this chapter ^^ And yes, that block of bold text in the middle of the chapter was from Saphira's point of view. I based it mostly off the Saphira chapters from _Brisingr_, what with her funky descriptions and names and what-not. You'll be seeing more memories like this, but the weird descriptions will eventually become more normal as Saphira grows and becomes more "human-like" like she did in the books.**

**Next chapter: A Cassius-centric chapter where our little power-hungry villain betrays the new Dragon Rider to the Empire. And, in Nasuada and Saphira's part of the story, yet more character-building/filler/travelling.**

**1. Why did Arya/the elves give up so easily? Were you just too lazy to keep them searching for Nasuada.**

**Nope. Remember, only _Arya _wanted to give up. Unlike the others, she saw it was futile trying to search for Nasuada in so rugged a place, especially since Nasuada would inevitably come out of the mountains. What if the elves just pursued them into the Empire? Wouldn't Galbatorix get suspicious to see elves running around his kingdom like that? Wouldn't he want to know what they were searching for. Arya saw this, and decided it was best to leave it up to fate.**

**2. What's up with Gokukara?**

**Gokukara is the praying mantis goddess of the wandering tribes (Paolini really has to give them a name -_-) During the Trial of the Long Knives, Nasuada prayed to Gokukara for success. To me, this implies that Gokukara is Nasuada's personal goddess. There might be dozens or even hundreds of gods (we don't really know since Paolini never bothered to elaborate the subject -_-) but, in my opinion, Gokukara is the deity Nasuada can relate to the most. Anyone else see the irony in a female leader liking a goddess whose assumed form is that of a praying mantis, an insect species whose females eat the heads of their mates?**


	7. Partners

**The main pairing is official! I have decided on MurtaghxNasuada and lots of it. SaphiraxThorn is also a big possibility, though it's not guarenteed yet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _the Inheritance Cycle. _All original material, including my OCs, belong to me. **

Nasuada frowned in concern, once again checking the contents of her pack. The water skin tucked inside was filled to the brim, always refilled with cool and fresh water when she came to a new stream or spring. But the water skin was the only thing left in the entire pack still completely full. Saphira had long since devoured the last of the dried meat, and now relied on her own hunting abilities to fill her belly. All that remained of the pack Farica had so thoughtfully prepared for her was half a loaf of stale bread and some old biscuits.

She didn't worry about having to provide food to her companions. Saphira, though she had been partial to the salted meat, had no trouble catching her own prey. Glen simply had to bend down to find a mouthful of tender grass waiting for him. Aye, they could take care of themselves.

But what in Gokukara's name was Nasuada supposed to eat when her supplies dwindled down to nothing? Certainly she couldn't waltz right into a dwarf settlement and beg for it. Could she forage for her meals? No, she hadn't the slightest idea of what kind of plants were edible or not. She could easily consume a poisonous plant she had considered safe.

"Saphira, what do propose I do?"

In the week that had passed since her hatching on that fateful night and the flight from Farthen Dur, Saphira had doubled in size. Once the size of a small cat, the blue she-dragon now almost reached Nasuada's knees.

It had become increasingly painful for Nasuada to have Saphira on her shoulder for the long periods of riding, and that ever growing weight put great strain on her back. Still, the pair had no choice. Saphira couldn't even yet contemplate what her wings were for, and Glen wouldn't allow the hatchling on him unless Nasuada stood between the she-dragon's claws and his back.

Saphira looked up from the paw she was cleaning. She opened her mind and touched Nasauda's, finding out the cause of her Rider's worry by shifting through her memories. In response, the little she-dragon sent a memory of her own.

**_Silently, oh so silently, she prowled through the tall-hiding-grass. Hidden from sight, she advanced quietly, taking great care not to make a sound. Also, she tried to remain downwind, so her prey-creature would not detect her until it was too late._**

**_The little-brown-prey-bird continued pecking about for its worm-food, oblivious to the little-mighty-hunter that stalked it. _**

**_At last, she grew close to her prey-creature. Close enough for the killing-strike, she shifted back onto her haunches and pounced._**

**_The brown-bird did not have time to react. Her jaws bit down hard into its neck, snapping it and killing it in one swift and lethal blow. Her easiest catch yet._**

**_Hunt finished, she took the first bite. Warm-blood-meat-flavor met her tongue, and she hummed in satisfaction. Soon the aching-hunger-pains in her belly would be gone, replaced by the lulling-full-feeling._**

Nasuada sighed and shook her head.

"No, Saphira. Unfortunately I can not simply hunt for my meals. The animals in these mountains are among the largest and most ferocious in all of Alagaesia! Besides, I only have eleven arrows. Despite how carefully I look after them, eventually I will lose them all one way or another! Then what would I do for sustenance?"

Saphira huffed, tail thrashing in agitation. Suddenly the she-dragon went still, cocking her head to one side as if listening in to something. Sensing that a hunt was just beginning, both Glen and Nasuada fell silent so as not to disturb Saphira.

Crouching low to the ground, the tiny dragon crept toward the source of the noise only she could hear. The silence paid off. With the element of surprise as her ally, Saphira was able to overtake her prey and end its life in one short and crisp _crunch._

Mere moments later, Saphira emerged from the tall grass, dragging her kill with her. It was a young rabbit, plump and delicious-looking enough to make Nasuada's mouth water. Wistfully she briefly thought of the grand feasts she had attended back at the Varden, with all kinds of exotic delicacies set out on the table. This rabbit brought back tantalizing memories of savory meat, a craving strong after a week of eating merely bland bread and biscuits.

Saphira, through her connection with her, easily felt her Rider's extreme hunger for the rabbit. Nasuada felt her dragon's amusement at her longing and discovered her true intentions for the seemingly pointless kill.

Without hesitation, Saphira carried the rabbit over and placed at Nasuada's feet. When she looked down in shock, the dragon nudged it toward her, making sure she got the point.

"For me?"

Nasuada picked up the lifeless body, marveling at Saphira's skill. Unlike her earlier catches, the rabbit was neat and bloodless. It had been killed by a simple broken neck, instead of being ripped apart like Saphira's first victims.

"Thank you for the gift, mighty huntress. But I must ask, why did you give your catch to me? You have certainly earned the right to eat your own prey, for Gokukara's sake!"

The answer was simple. Quite obvious, really. Nasuada was able to predict Saphira's response before she even began to reply.

_Because Saphira owes Mother-Rider for saving Saphira from the dark-killer-monster-bear._

Beaming, Nasuada shook her head.

"No, little Saphira, you do not owe me anything. Nor am I in your debt. _We _are partners, Saphira. Dragon and Dragon Rider. Dragon Rider and dragon." She bent down and embraced the tiny dragon, conveying all her gratitude for Saphira's thoughtfulness in this simple gesture. "Partners are equals. _Never_ does one become indebted to another."

Saphira's emotions were a beautiful flowing river of thankfulness, happiness, and love. Her mind opened fully to Nasuada, who subconsciously let down her own barriers to release her own tide of emotions and to allow Saphira's thoughts and feelings to wash over her. Together, the two felt one for the first time in their lives.

_Partners._

Nasuada smiled. _Aye. Partners._

* * *

Cassius had been prepared to enact his plan mere hours after discovering the Varden's terrible secret and the Lady Nasuada's mysterious disappearance. He had no time to waste before someone else found out about the new Dragon Rider's identity. All of his plans for the future counted on him being the first to disclose this classified information to the Empire. Without it, he'd never be able to regain his lost honor.

The higher-ups were so distracted by this great upset that his captain had granted him permission to lead a patrol around the edges of the Beor Mountains without so much as asking him why. Six men and eight horses (an extra beast was needed to carry the supplies) had fallen under his command for the mission. They had been easy-going and unsuspicious men, perfect for his needs.

On their first day out, Cassius had led them deep out into the wilderness and had patiently waited for the rest of his party to fall asleep. In the dead of night, when they were deep into their slumbers, he had easily slitted all of their throats. Discarding the unnecessary supplies and leaving the bodies to the scavengers, Cassius had set off with the horses to complete his own mission.

The Hadarac Desert was the large obstacle that stood between the Empire and the Varden, a barrier that currently prevented both sides from beginning open warfare. Most travelers, unprepared for the merciless sun and lack of any water, quickly perished in the golden sands. Only the nomadic tribes that roamed the desert could easily thrive, and none were willing to share their secrets with outsiders.

Cassius's strategy was simple. He'd ride at full gallop through the Hadarac Desert, only taking brief rests to replenish his energy and to have food and water.

The horses didn't last long under his mericless thrashing to keep them running at full speed. One after another died, each never lasting more than a day. Eventually he was left with only two surviving steeds; one to be his mount and one to carry his supplies of food and water.

By that time, Cassius was nearing the end of the desert. The seemingly never ending see of rolling dunes had given away to a rocky landscape dotted with occasional patches of dry grass. Soon he'd reach the plains. If his map was accurate, he was very close to Vollargrind.

Vollargrind was a name from the Ancient Language. It translated simply to 'the Gates to the Plains.' Vollargrind was mainly a soldier-town, filled with Galbatorix's forces and their families. It was also the westernmost of the Empire's settlements to have soldiers stationed in it. Rumor had it that Vollargrind was one day to be the rallying point for all of the Empire's forces when the time for true warfare with the Varden finally came, because of the town's closeness to the Hadarac Desert.

To Cassius, Vollargrind was merely a way to deliver his message to the King. No doubt a messenger would travel from Vollargrind to Urubaen with news of the new Dragon Rider's identity.

Finally, after days of riding, the young man finally caught his first glimpse of Vollargrind. At this great distance it was only a minuscule smudge on the horizon, but the sight was reassuring.

_Any moment now I shall come into contact with one of Vollargrind's-_

The thought was interrupted as a foreign presence rudely broke into his mind and stopped him in his tracks.

Cassius shuddered at the uncomfortable sensation, grinding his teeth in pain. Yanking on the reins, he forced his steed to a halt. The packhorse that trailed behind him bumped into the first horse and reared in surprise. Despite the commotion, Cassius stilled his frantic animals and then concentrated on the mind that had invaded his own.

_Who is there? _he asked.

_Asmara Lynnsdaughter, leader of Vollargrind's magicians, _came a cold and distinctly feminine voice. _Tell me, stranger, who are _you?

Cassius hesitated, considering to give this 'Asmara Lynnsdaughter' an alias. Instead, he forced out his real name, the name that stood for shame and disgrace in civilized society. _I am Cassius, son of Phillip._

_Phillip? _Asmara sneered. _You wouldn't happen to be Lord Phillip's son, would you? The nephew of the rebel._

Cassius cursed himself. He had been hoping that this woman would have been too young to remember his family's fall from grace. _Aye, I am the Lord Phillip's son. But I am no rebel. _When he heard Asmara's jeering laugh, he felt a twinge of panic when he realized she thought him to be rebel. _Honest! Look inside my memories if you do not believe me!_

Asmara needed no invitation. She wrenched open his mind, sorting through his memories with mild interest. The magician breezed past his unfortunate childhood, instead focusing on his time with the Varden. Cassius smirked slightly when he felt Asmara's surprise that he had once been a guardian of the blue dragon's egg and that he had merely joined the Varden to reach his own goals.

_See? _he crowed. _I am no friend of the rebellion! My true loyalty is to the great King Galbatorix. I-_

Asmara pressed down hard upon his mind, making him gasp. _You are loyal to no one except yourself, _came her disdainful reply. _Do not pretend you seek of regaining your father's coveted position and eventually take the throne for yourself._

_Regardless of where my loyalties lie, it is the information I possess that I know Galbatorix so desperately desires. _Cassius smiled slightly. _You see, I know that the blue dragon has finally chosen her Rider._

He felt Asmara tighten her grip. Again he felt her probing fingers, trying to reach what he had put behind a quickly-constructed barrier in his mind. _You lie! My King had shown that egg to every worthy child in the Empire! It is too stubborn to hatch for anyone!_

Cassius smirked triumphantly. At last, things were beginning to look up. _The blue dragon hatched for no worthy citizen of the Empire, but the brat of one of the rebels. _

Asmara drew back, her shock and skepticism evident. _Do you know the identity of this new Dragon Rider?_

_Aye. That is what I have come to discuss with you. If you allow me passage into Vollargrind, I shall reveal all that I know _only _to you in exchange for an audience with King Galbatorix._

A brief pause followed as Asmara considered his request. _So be it, Cassius Phillipsson. But if your information is not.... satisfactory, I shall be the one to end your life and to parade your disgraced body around Vollargrind to let my men know what happens to those cowards who seek only to increase their own standing._

* * *

Magician Asmara Lynnsdaughter was no young and fragile girl. She was a monster of a woman, taller than he was with the broad body to match. Her graying brown hair had been cut short, making much of her lined face visible. It was obvious by her very stance that she was the most powerful person in all of town, her magical abilities putting her above even the decorated captains. Her cold and calculating brown eyes never left Cassius, glaring at him intently through his long recollection of the series of events that had brought him all the way to Vollargrind.

The unlikely pair sat in a secure room located in the center of Vollargrind. The guards that watched over the door couldn't listen in on their conversation, nor could the magicians break Asmara's protective sheild over both of their minds.

"So the Lady Nasuda, Ajihad's darling little brat, is the new Dragon Rider?" she asked.

Cassius nodded. "And she has gone missing. The Council of Elders wants the Varden to believe that the new Dragon Rider, whose identity remains unknown to all but the highest ranking within the rebellion, has been escorted to Du Weldenvarden along with their dragon to begin their training."

Asmara arched an eyebrow. "And your theory is that the missing Lady Nasuada is in fact the Dragon Rider, and has fled the Varden along with her dragon?"

"Aye." Cassius frowned at the strange look on the magician's face, feeling a shiver of apprehension. "How do I know I can trust you? The information I have just shared with you can increase anyone's standing with King Galbatorix. You can just as easily kill me and deliver this tale to him yourself and steal the reward."

Asmara Lynnsdaughter chuckled and shook her head. "What use would I have with dealing with the King? I lead one of the Empire's most powerful groups of magicians. And becaues of Vollargrind's proximity to the Varden, we are attacked by raiding parties daily. Have you any idea how entertaining it is to test out your new spells on those bothersome little rebels?"

"So my secret is safe with you?"

"Aye. My men will also provide you with provisions, as well as fresh horses. You shall have a comfortable bed for the night and an armed escort to Urubaen. In exchange you shall repay me with ten thousand crowns when you reclaim your lordship."

Asmara extended a hand, and Cassius reached over to shake it.

"Good." Cassius smirked. "The deal is sealed. I shall see you soon, Magian Lynnsdaughter."

A strange light gleamed in Asmara's brown eyes as she leaned back and flashed a cruel smile. "The same to you, _Lord Cassius. _I have the feeling Galbatorix shall treat you with the respect you so _rightfully _deserve."

**Next chapter: Saphira's wings are finally developed enough for flying. Who knows what kind of terrible things this means for Nasuada.**

**1. What was with the 'partner' crap?**

**Nasuada is explaining with Saphira the real meaning of being dragon and Rider. The dragon isn't just a glorified mount and the Rider isn't just there to make the dragon look pretty. The two are equals, no matter what people think their relationship should be.**

**2. What kind of part is Asmara going to play?**

**Again, Asmara has her own small yet important part to play. As a matter of fact, I'm quite pleased with this OC and how she'll impact the story. It's not a big role, but certainly a life-changing one for Nasuada.**

**3. Why didn't Asmara just kill Cassius and take the reward for herself?**

**Asmara isn't stupid. She knows far more about Galbatorix than Cassius ever will and isn't fool enough to underestimate him like _some other _OC. Besides, she knows what kind of 'reward' good ol' Galby has for people like Cassius. -grins evillly-**

**4. When will Murtagh and Thorn enter the picture.**

**-_- For those who must know, they'll be showing up soon. Saphira just has to grow up into her smart-ass self first. (That's about three-months-old or so.) Oh, and hint. Murtagh won't be a Dragon Rider when he first encounters Nasuada and Saphira. ;)**


	8. First Flights and Preparations

**Yes, another update after months of inactivity. Fans of _Empathy, _thank shadowed breath for my unexpected update. She helped give me the necessary prod to complete the half-finished draft of this chapter that's been sitting on my computer for who knows how long. Yes, I know the majority of it is filler, but it provides character development and enough time for Saphira to mature before moving on to the real goods.**

**Disclaimer: _The Inheritance Cycle _is not mine, which means all the contents of this story is the free writing of an author that wishes she had written _Eragon _before Chris Paolini did. -sighs- Ah, well. But all OCs and other original material, including Cassius Phillipsson and Asmara Lynnsdaughter belong to me.**

Nasuada had _had _it with Saphira. The blasted dragon had nearly tripled in size from when she had entered the world, and she had barely hatched three weeks ago! Her frame had begun to build up from its original flimsy state, beginning to pack on muscle after the difficult travel until her frame resembled her legendary kin from the old stories more and less like some akward winged lizard. Her stubby spikes and horns had begin to grow to become more proportionate to Saphira's form, and her teeth and claws had hardened and sharpened into lethal weapons against prey. Even now her head reached up Nasuada's waist, and the young woman had no doubt her she-dragon would reach a riding size far sooner than she had earlier anticipated.

Unfortunately, Saphira had grown far too large to be a passenger upon Glen. While the gelding had lost his initial wariness of the she-dragon, he would never let her perch upon her back in a thousand years. Traversing the mountain terrain was difficult enough for him with only Nasuada astride him, having sharp claws digging into his poor rump would only aggravate matters further. Not to mention how the toll on Nasuada had been immense. Having Saphira wrapped about her body like a mutant serpent was downright painful now. Her tremendous weight left the young woman with pains in her back, and marks on her delicate flesh she feared permanent.

Sighing, Nasuada once again inspected herself in the small spring she and her two animal companions camped by. While its surface provided in image poor in quality compared to the polished mirrors she had kept back in her personal quarters at Tronjheim, the reflection it cast back at her provided her more than enough information on her current appearance.

Weeks of hard travel and short rations had changed her face. Fat had been stripped of her cheeks, giving her and angular and hard appearance that shockingly reminded her of the panthers that lived in southern Surda. Her black hair, no longer sleek and shiny because of daily pampering, was curled and ragged like some kind of fur. Too agitated to allow it to hang freely about her, Nasuada simply kept her unmanageable mess securely done up in a tight bun. While in the mountainous cavern of Farthern Dur and away from true sunlight, Nasuada's dark skin had paled slightly. Now after hours underneath the basking sun, it had turned into an almost ebony color. Only those that knew her best could recognize her as the pampered and high-class noble lady she had been less than a month ago, free of the hardship of travel and the enormous burden upon her shoulders.

Grunting in frustration, Nasuada tugged shamefully at her clothes. They were more ragged than she, all of the garments she had managed to smuggle during her flight from Tronjheim dirtied from her wandering and torn and ripped in some areas. Due to the haste of her escape, Nasuada had neglected to pack the thread and needle necessary to darn and repair such damage. Her clothing, which even the plainest had been of obvious value, now looked as if they belonged more on a beggar than she.

_As if I'm any better than one now, _she thought dryly to herself. _Saphira and I are fugitives from everyone in Alagaesia. Should we attempt to seek sanctuary from any of them, we are to be captured and turned into weapons, mere pawns to those who consider themselves above us. I can not go anywhere without the risk of being recognized and possibly apprehended._

Which made the plains their only true choice for freedom over their own destinies, the only destination that ensured their long-term survival. Between the Empire, Surda, Du Weldenvarden and the Hadarac Desert, those scarcely inhabited lands truly belonged to no one. The small villages and settlements scattered about it probably would never had heard the rumors of a new Rider, never would suspect her to be wanted by King Galbatorix himself.

Not to mention how Nasuada could probably steal fresh clothes from blissfully oblivious villagers there. The few dwarf settlements she had sneaked by were on the look-out for mysterious thefts or sightings of dragons or dark-skinned women and would alert any suspicious activity to the Varden. Besides, dwarf's clothing was too small for her tall and slender human body.

Turning away from her reflection the tiny mountain pool, Nasuada watched the antics of Saphira.

Since her hatching, the sapphire-scaled she-dragon had steadily been gaining control of her wings. As a young hatchling, Saphira's flight appendages had been too large for use, and it took all she had just to weakly flutter them. Over the weeks her body had caught up, and she began flapping and stretching them to strengthen and master control over her wings.

Saphira was now perched up high in the branches of a pine tree, gazing up at the sky with a mixture of apprehension and excitement rolling off her in anxious waves. For the past few days her itch to conquer flight had been unbearable, and she acted upon that instinct whenever possible. Climbing up trees and leaping off them at every opportunity to do so, the blue she-dragon was determined to remain airborne, no matter the scoldings she received from Nasuada for suck reckless behaviour and disregard for personal safety.

So far, Saphira's heroic efforts had yielded only a few brief glides along with some chaotic hovering and a lot of denting and scratches on her formally pristine hide from where she had suffered painful collisions with the ground. Her companions had long since wised up to her pattern of failure. Sensing a dragon would crash onto his back if he did not pay careful attention, Glen serenely grazed as far from the tree as his rope would allow him to. Even Nasuada supervised from a distance, but nevertheless gave her dragon all the help and encouragement a human whose feet had never left the ground could offer.

Unfurling her wings, Saphira ventured to the far edge of the branches, the precipice between safety and that unknown void tantalizingly just out of reach. Fluttering her extra limbs nervously, she bent down into that familiar crouching position, preparing to hurl herself into the air once again.

Noticing something for the first time, Nasuada focused intently on her dragon's wings. The left one beat slightly faster than the right, throwing off whatever rhythm Saphira may have had. Though the motion was barely visible, the young woman didn't doubt such a small thing could disturb the progress of a young and inexperienced flier not yet accustomed with her wings.

_Speed up your right wing, Saphira, _she thought at the sapphire dragon, taking great care to keep her mental voice gentle and patient. Nasuada's mission was to properly instruct the little creature, not further hinder her by adding additional pressure. _The left one is beating faster, and is thus screwing you up. Make them beat in tandem and I assure you'll be soaring with the eagles in no time. _Unless Nasuada was wrong and this valiant venture resulted in another painful fall, but the young woman did her best to keep this negative tidbit of information all to herself.

Correcting her error, Saphira once again threw herself into the air. Immediately she began to plummet down to earth, flailing uselessly against the invincible force of gravity. Nasuada watched with bated breath, furiously praying to Gokukara and every other god she knew of to allow her dragon to succeed.

Perhaps a divine being did hear her desperate pleading, for Saphira's rapid wings caught a fresh gust of breeze, tossing her back up into the sky. Surprised, the she-dragon faltered for a moment, then adjusted to the sensation of flight. Dozens off feet off the ground, she escalated ever higher and whirled wildly about, until she was a haphazard little dot in the great blue heavens.

Nasuada laughed, out of disbelief and joy, beaming as the unexpected miracle. Saphira may have resembled a drunken duck gamboling chaotically up in the air far more than a majestic soaring eagle, but she was _flying. _The same irritating little bundle of scales that had hatched for Nasuada was _airborne, _unfettered by the confining shackles of gravity most animals were forced to adhere to.

Enjoying herself, Saphira whirled and twisted about on fresh wings, exploring this unfamiliar territory that would one day be her domain. Connecting her mind to her Rider's, she shared her emotions of surprise and indescribable ecstasy, the liberating sensation that flight gave her. Together human and dragon reveled in this milestone, savoring in the unforgettable experience.

Giddy from the vicarious emotions she was receiving from Saphira, Nasuada laughed and spread out her arms as if they too would catch the wind and send her soaring up to be with her dragon. Closing her eyes the young woman did not fight against the feeling of being pulled out of her body. Saphira wanted her to see what she truly viewed instead of just getting her emotions. It was like the time Saphira had warned Nasuada about the Urzhard, only this time the experience was one of exhilaration instead of a distress call.

**_Flying high and free on her own wings like mighty-elder-dragons past, she gazed down upon the little ant-figures below. Mother-Rider Nasuada and bothersome-horse-Glen were tiny smudges beneath her, no larger than the insects she toyed with. She felt no fear or nervousness for her flight for she was where she belonged, her rightful-sky-domain. Here she was the powerful-queen._**

**_Not wanting to stop, she flew ever higher, until her weak-flutter-wings burned in exhaustion. For a moment she hovered high above all else, wanting to convey the image she saw to her Mother-Rider._**

**_Beyond the barren brown-and-red mess of towering-mountains was a small-greenish-smudge on the horizon. Information from her endless-memories told her these were the unending-antelope-grasslands. There few humans lived, for it was an empty-wild-realm pefect for hiding. Perfect for herself and Nasuada, for they were running away from the countless bad-people that wanted to raise them like the slaughter-pigs, as Mother-Rider said. _**

Nasuada grinned, heart almost singing with joy. Saphira was flying free up in the heavens where she belonged. Her back and flesh would no longer be plagued by the burden of a heavy and sharp growing dragon. Now their challenging journey in the wilderness of the Beor Mountains was almost over. The plains were within sight, perhaps only a few days' travel away. There would be no more need for riding only at night, or having to hide away during the day like nocturnal animals or criminals.

_We're going to be free, Saphira! _she crowed enthusiastically to her she-dragon. _Soon the entire world will be ours for exploring without having to worry about being hunted down by those elves or by fierce and territorial wild animals!_

And really, thanks to the strength of their bond and the endless volley of emotions they shared, Nasuada wasn't that surprised when she received a response to her rhetorical statement. Part of her actually wandered what had taken so long for her soul-partner to answer.

_No Mother-Rider, _Saphira corrected her, voice bubbly from the unbridled joy of flight. _We already free._

* * *

Asmara Lynnsdaughter was no stranger to hunting down and capturing and/or killing wanted fugitives. Vollargrind was the gateway between the Empire and the wild territories of the east, home to only dwarfs and a motley crew of rebel rousers. Oh, and there were the occasional tribes of Urgals and human nomads wandering about the Hadarac Desert, but she didn't tend to count those groups too small and primitive to be considered threats to her or her people.

Magic ran in the family, an uncanny talent for all things magical that was partly responsible for the excelling of her own abilities. Along with that knack, unwavering and fierce loyalty and the insatiable thirst for challenges flowed strong in her line. Her ancestors had been among the few trusted with Galbatorix's personal business, charged by the King himself to hunt down and dispose of the rest of the Riders and dragons cowering away from the world. Her great-grandfathers and grandfathers had pursued those few survivors, had slayed the world's last dragons and impaled their swords through the treacherous breasts of Riders that had tried to shelter amongst normal humans.

Though she had been born to her father a daughter instead of a son, her old man had not allowed petty matters such as gender to interfere with him training his sole heir to his numerous secrets. He had taught Asmara the family trade, for she had inherited all of the qualities that ran strong in their line. But Asmara had a ruthless streak all of her own, a useful quality that had helped her ascend the career latter far faster than her father had.

Of course, while being stationed at Vollargrind provided her with all the action necessary to satisfy her blood-thirst, she was literally posted in the middle of nowhere. When the war between the Varden and the Empire really took off, it would move westward swiftly. Those damned rebels would waste no time on the eastern outposts bordering Galbatorix's kingdom and would instead charge right toward the key cities surrounding Urubaen. And of course Asmara would be stuck away from all of the excitement of war, trapped at boring little Vollargrind.

Asmara didn't make her aspirations at becoming one of the Black Hand a secret. They were the elite of the elite, a bunch of master magicians and magic-users that spied and assassinated personally from the King. They received their orders and swore allegiance directly to Galbatorix himself.

In the past, they had declined her offers to join. According to them she was not 'prime material for the job'. Ruthlessness that proved invaluable in Vollargrind would only make her prone to hurting those around her and attracting unwanted attention. Impatience that had won her targets time after time would serve only to mess up assassination plots and alert the people she spied on. Not to mention how her large and imposing looks were anything but inconspicuous.

Hmph. As if such rejection would stop Asmara Lynnsdaughter from getting what she desired.

Hunting down dragons and their pesky Riders was in her blood. That idiot Cassius had unwittingly given her all the information she desired, the lucky opportunity she would not hesitate to take to get into her master's favor. Galbatorix had craved the she-dragon's hatching and a new Rider to train for decades. Asmara could hand both to him, on a silver platter if he so wanted.

If Asmara's experience with fugitives and rebels even partly applied to this strange pair, then Lady Nasuada and her precious little dragon had fled to the plains in the center of the realm. Outcasts of all kinds flocked their, seeking a haven on the grassy lands where no one could judge or persecute them. Rogue Dragon Riders would probably be no exception to that unwritten rule. Quarry that was trying to elude their sought shelter there as well. Little did they realize that on the plains there was no large towns or forests to hide in or how apparent their prints and signs were to a keen-eyed huntress. Or how the dry grasses provided the perfect trap to flush prey out with one quick _'brisingr'._

Asmara had planned her strategy out the moment she had first heard the good news from Cassius. While the cocky fool went to inform Galbatorix of this unexpected series of events, she would have already gone off in search of her prey. Apprehending an infant dragon and an air-headed noble with no battle skills or no idea of her formidable magical abilities would make easy targets. Then she would personally deliver them to Galbatorix, and graciously except his offer to join the Black Hand.

By dawn, Asmara was ready and raring to go. Ordering her inferiors to gather her usual supplies and tack up her favorite horse hours ago, Istal was fully prepared for travel. The stallion was a giant warhorse, red as the flames he had been named after. Large and too heavy for swift gallops, many wandered why Asmara would use a slow mount when her prime profession was pursuing fugitives and rebels. But what was the use of sacrificing power for speed in a horse when all it took to halt her prey was a simple spell? Istal was bred for battle, and sheer instinct kept him from rearing away from a fight and made him charge right into it. Could the other horses at Vollargrind do that without constant prodding?

Nodding dismissively to the man that held her horse, Asmara ascended into the saddle. Urging Istal into a brisk trot, the magician departed her base at a steady pace. What was the use of tiring her horse out before the real excitement began?

Guiding Istal with only one hand, the other was kept on Thringa's hilt at all times.

While her ancestors had hunted down the surviving Shur'tugal, they had collected their swords as proof of their Riders' deaths. All of the weapons were of superb craftsmanship, enchanted to be indestructible and impervious to the forces of time and erosion. Most of the weapons had been turned over to Galbatorix, for the great King liked to keep remembrances of his 'conquests'. A few of the best swords had remained in the family, as trophies for their hardest battles or most satisfying accomplishments.

Thringahad been one these swords. Named for the ancient language word for _rain, _such a passive name seemed a poor title for such a deadly weapon. Nevertheless, the unconvential name fit. The blade itself was a soft gray, like clouds before a rain shower. The hilt was in the shape of a blue dragon. Its cross-guard were the extended wings while its body and curled tail formed the grip of the hilt. The miniature dragon's hilt was tilted upward, mouth open as if to unleash a torrent of fire into the air. Only instead of flames, its jaws held a large sapphire that made up Thringa's pommel.

Intricate detail aside, the blade was long and slender, met for swift strikes that could slip past formidable defenses where larger blades could not go. Such a blade did not suit Asmara's fighting style, but she _made _Thringa work for her. There was no way in all of the seven hells would she pass up such a beautiful and effective weapon to just gather up dust in her family's vaults.

Aye, would it be poetic irony when this Lady Nasuada was incapacitated by the same blade that had once been used against Imperial soldiers and wielded by a great Rider of eld. (Asmara had long since forgotten the name of Thringa's supposed original master, but she could safely assume her great-grandfather had great difficulty defeating him.)

Smirking at the primal feelings of enthusiasm the feeling of the hunt brought up, she and Istal headed out into the world.

Out there was her ticket to glory.

* * *

Gathered around a fire some days later, Nasuada strained to study the map in the dying light of dust and give its information to her dragon. The violet sky showed it was nearing the end of twilight, and that it would soon be time to pack up their belongings and be on the move once again. But for now, plotting the next destination was their priority.

"Saphira, how much further do you think we have to travel until we reach the plains?" The dark-skinned woman looked up, turning to her sapphire she-dragon. Since mastering flight, Saphira's growth in both size and knowledge had been positively explosive. She had surpassed Nasuada's height and her human Rider now had to crane her neck upward to look her dragon in the eye. Not to mention how her vocabulary and mastery of the human language expanded in leaps and bounds.

_One or two more night's travel, _the she-dragon answered. _Seems no more than that, Mother-Rider._

Nasuada groaned, unable to contain her exasperation. "How long are you going to keep calling me that? My name is Nasuada for the countless times and I am merely your Rider. Were I your mother, I would be ten times this size and have an unending appetite for meat."

Snorting, the sapphire creature rolled her eyes. _Not unending, merely starving. _Her head turned to glance at Glen, who was resting under a tree, and once again Nasuada felt Saphira's hunger raise its headd. _Let me eat Glen-horse. You will soon be able to ride me. _

"No, you will not eat Glen. He is a _horse _Saphira, an animal men use and value. Eat as many rabbits and deer and antelope as you must, but only take domestic beats under the direst of circumstances. Fugitives we may be, but we won't resort to pilfering expensive supplies from poor farmers that need those animals far more than we do."

Ignoring Saphira's grumbling, Nasuada turned to her map, her only one that offered any information about the plains. Many of the settlements were too small to be listed on standard charts, but one of the maps in Dominance of Fate offered a more detailed view of the area. But how reliable was a map that was older than herself? Half of these villages could have been destroyed by Urgals or some natural disaster or raiders, or its people could have moved on to other areas? Ah, well, the map was at least worth trying. And Saphira would be able to spot any tiny towns and villages long before Nasuada could.

"I believe we're leaving the Beor Mountains down by their western end, Saphira. That means we're near Surda, but if we keep to its borders we should be all right. Closest to us is a little place called Grasspool. Compared to some of the other settlements on this map, its size is considerable. I can stop there and purchase some food other than the meat you catch and perhaps some hardier clothes designed for such wear and tear."

_And a saddle, _Saphira chimed in knowingly. _I am too sharp for you to ride on without protection._

Aye, Saphira was right. Nasuada had found _that _out the hard way when she rubbed her hand down those damned scales the wrong way and had ground most of her skin off. Imagine what riding would do her clothes and legs. Ah, she didn't even want to think about it!

Nasuada had originally contemplated using Glen's saddle on Saphira, but the she-dragon was too large for that to be a viable option. The cinch would soon not be able to fit around her. She would have to collect the supplies necessary to craft one of her own, one that could fit Saphira for a while, even through her rapid growth spurts. It would resemble a horse's saddle, but with a few key adjustments. There would have to be more straps to keep Nasuada from falling off, and some sort of collar around Saphira's neck to prevent the saddle from sliding off if the she-dragon went into a sharp dive.

"Right, that too. If they don't offer such supplies, I can try to risk a trip to Petrovya. Its a Surdan city, but not too far into the country. Most likely it will possess the supplies the little plains' villages do not have. Perhaps they even have beginner's spell books!"

From the information Heslant the Monk had included in Dominance of Fate, the connection between Riders and dragons eventually granted the Shur'tugal with amazing magical abilities that far exceeded those of normal magicians and sorcerers, rivaling the prowess of the gifted elves. Nasuada had been too afraid to use the spells listed in the massive tome, for fear they would be too complicated for her and would suck her body of all of its energy, but she still wanted to learn magic. Her arrows and her puny dagger would only provide her so much protection against those that hunted her. And there was no way she would rely on Saphira to defend her for the rest of their lives.

The she-dragon yawned, not sharing her Rider's enthusiasm. _Grow some claws and fangs, _she advised wisely. _You can not lose those._

Shaking her head in bemusement, Nasuada marked the page and closed Dominance of Fate. "I'll keep that that in mind." While Saphira dozed lightly, her Rider gracefully rose to her feet and began to gather up and stow away all of her belongings. As a final precaution, Nasuada slung her quiver and bow on her back, strapping her dagger to her belt. Undoubtedly she would require more effective weapons in the future, but for now they should suffice. Untying Glen and saddling him, Nausada was at last ready to set off. Mounting her horse she called to Saphira, "Come on, you lazy lizard! We're wasting moonlight."

Rather reluctantly, the sapphire-scaled she-dragon clambered to her paws. Blowing out the fire she had helped to kindle, Saphira nodded in affirmation. Rising into the air with only a small fraction of her intial clumsiness left, she lead the way while Nasuada urged Glen to follow.

_Thank Gokukara, _the dark-skinned woman thought, unable to contain her wince of fear when the chilling howl of a Shrrg sounded somewhere further up in the wilderness. _Soon we'll be out of these damned monster-infested mountains and out onto the safety of the plains. There Father will not dare hunt for us, nor will the Empire be aware of our existence. So long as Saphira avoids attracting the attention of Surdans, we can also avoid capture by their unfortunately skilled cavalry._

Since Nasuada had not bothered to completely shield her mind off from her dragon's, Saphira heard this musing and how her Rider connected the word 'calvary' with horses. Of course, she would never allow an opportunity to add her own input to a conversation, even rhetorical thought, go to waste.

_If this calvary should hunt us, can I eat them? _she asked hopefully.

Rolling her eyes, Nasuada refused to answer and allowed Saphira to discover the answer to that particular question by herself.

**Next chapter: Nasuada reaches the little Surdan village of Grasspool. However, she and Saphira are the unwitting prey of Asmara. Will they be caught by the soldiers and dragged home? Or will Asmara catch them and drag them to Urubaen in chains? Or will it just be another filler setting up the real action?**

**1. Why is Saphira talking so strange?**

**Contrary to what Paolini would have you believe, not even dragons speak in coherent sentences the moment they begin to talk. Saphira is slowly learning the human language, though is vastly aided by Nasuada's impressive store of knowledge on plenty of subjects. During the later part of the chapter she is considerably older and smarter than she was at the beginning, but still learning the human tongue and how to control her wings.**

**2. Why is Nasuada taking so long to cross the Beor Mountains?**

**I am not sure how long it took Eragon and Murtagh to reach Farthen Dur in the book. Since they had an adult Saphira to help and a need to race against the clock to save Arya, I'm guessing they didn't stop to linger. Why did it take Nasuada almost a month to reach the plains when her canon companions made the journey in a fraction of the time? One: the Beor Mountains are _larger than the Himalayas. _It would take more than a few days to cross them. Second: Nasuada is not cutting directly through them to reach the Hadarac Desert. She is going on a longer journey south-east, where the Beors meet the plains around the eastern edge of Surda. Three: I want Saphira to grow up a little before we reach the plains and the real action of the story.**

**3. What is with Thringa the Rider's sword? Will it be of any importance to Nasuada later on?**

**Thringa is _important _people, as is its special appearance. I won't say who Thringa belonged to just yet, but it isn't just pure coincidence Thringa seems perfectly suited for Nasuada. (Like how Murtagh conviently had a red dragon and his father's red sword or how Brisingr was magically able to catch on fire -.-')**

**3. Where in the name of Gokukara is my Murtagh?**

**Murtagh will make his appearance soon, I promise! Better yet, the majority of that chapter will be told in his point of view. Remember, this story is both MurtaghxNasuada and SaphiraxThorn. What kind pairings would those be if our lovebirds didn't get to meet soon? Although, _that_first meeting won't happen until a few chapters after meeting Murtagh...**


End file.
